A Curse for Two
by Bandgeek252
Summary: Buffy's family has been cursed for two hundred years and there's only man to break the man-hating spell that has tortured the family for generations... Spike. I promise this is SPUFFY! Please R
1. History flash for an intro

A Curse for two by the one and only. Bandgeek252

Summary: Well Buffy's family is shrouded in a curse that results in the ruin of any relationship when the Summers are in love. After her breakage with Angel, Spike seems like an unlikely candidate, but could he be the one to break the 200year old curse? AU

Disclaimer: These seem so pointless. Helloo, of course I'm not making any money off this. If you try to sue me, you won't get a whole lot seeing as how I'm a college student. Joss is the man and I'm not. So why don't we skip this and you just know that I'm doing this out of boredom and b/c I love Spike. Thanks!

Chapter 1 England-200 years ago.

Katherine Summers sat alone in her pallor. The rain pitter pattered against the pallor window pane. For her young eighteen years of life, her heart held chains not matched by those twice her age. She knew it was the end. Her blond hair matted and her clothes soaked. She sipped quietly on some hot tea that Rea had given her only moments ago. The tea only soothed her throat. Nothing could soothe her pain and disappointment now.

IT SEEMED LIKE MOMENTS AGO I WAS WITH HIM AND WE WERE PLANNING OUR FUTURE. WHY DID FATHER HAVE TO GO LOOKING FOR ME.?

There were quiet footsteps heading toward the pallor as Kathy perked her head up to see who had arrived.  
"Katherine I have something to say to and listen well girl, your very life depends on it." She faced her face as if she were facing a firing squad as he continued, "You have disgraced this family, but thankfully to Lord Ward we have managed to keep your absence quiet. For his assistance, he has asked for your hand in marriage and I have agreed." Katherine was speechless. She could forsee her doom as a spinster, but to marry someone else. To be held by someone other than her love, she felt in an instant that she'd rather die.

"Marry that womanizing pig who would sell his soul to the devil in a blasted card game." Katherine spat at her father.

"Katherine, keep a still tongue in your head. You will marry him or be cast away from this family forever. And my dear I wouldn't recommend that."

"Why not? I can be with my one true love. A man who truly loves me." Her father stopped her outburst.

"Because he has been sent to the New World as a blacksmith. No longer shall you see him. I still don't understand why you fell in love with him anyway. He and you were never civil together, but no matter. You will go accept your proposal next Saturday at the McManner's Ball. No excuses."

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths then be with that Lord Ward."

"Oh my dear," her father whispered in her ear, "I would never let you die" Her face turned ashen.

"How could you stop me?"

"You don't think you got your powers from that ridiculous bookshop down the street, did you?" Katherine stopped and knew that her father had far more power then he had originally let on. She bit her lip and became silent. Her father, Andrew Summers, had taken the silence as a sign of defeat and left the pallor abruptly without so much as a goodbye to inform the evil Lord Ward that Katherine would accept his proposal. However, left with her thoughts and fears Katherine sought to undermine her father's powerful hold on her.

Later that night, Kathy sat in her attic that thankfully her parents left to her care entirely. That's where she kept her most precious possessions. Kathy had never been a believer of witchcraft, but after meeting her true love, she found she had a natural talent for it. He taught her discipline with the arts and profound balance that made her a very powerful force, but tonight there was no balance. The pain of not having her lover in her arms made her ache so much so she set out to curse the women of the world. To relieve them of rejection, she would make certain that no woman shall ever love and loose again. She set up the proper candles and grabbed her spell book "The Feminine Book of Spells". She began to chant and first silently and then growing with each repeat by the fifth time she was screaming.

"Erther warrior of women. Power that holds the Earth in your hand. I command thee. Let no more scorned hearts be burned. Let no more pain from the splitting of women's souls from the evil males that run amok in this world. I command you. GIVE US PEACE."


	2. Presenting Buffy Summers

A Curse for two by the one and only. Bandgeek252

Summary: Well Buffy's family is shrouded in a curse that results in the ruin of any relationship when the Summers are in love. After her breakage with Angel, Spike seems like an unlikely candidate, but could he be the one to break the 200year old curse? AU

Disclaimer: These seem so pointless. Hello, of course I'm not making any money off this. If you try to sue me, you won't get a whole lot seeing as how I'm a college student. Joss is the man and I'm not. So why don't we skip this and you just know that I'm doing this out of boredom and b/c I love Spike. Thanks!

Chapter 2 Presenting Buffy Summers-

Present Day

Buffy Summers couldn't have asked for a better day, the birds were chirping and the California air smelled sweet. The sun was shinning as the petite California dream blond walked out of her dorm hall and headed for class. Class was the farthest thing on her mind today, because Buffy was not feeling the oh so wonderful world. Her hair done up in a ball and her baggy jeans sagging to the ground, her eyes red and blotchy from the apparent tears. Her baggy sweatshirt which was unnecessary for the temperature outside made her appear as if she had just rolled out of bed. Her head down and the tears about to fall yet again.

I CAN'T KEEP ON LIKE THIS. I HAVE CLASS AND WILLOW WILL WORRY THAT SOMETHING WRONG IS GOING ON AND THEN SHE'LL DO THAT FRIEND THING WHERE SHE'LL MAKE ME CONFESS AND I CAN'T HANDLE THAT RIGHT NOW. WHY DID HE HAVE TO MOVE TO FREAKIN' LA? WHY COULDN'T HE JUST STAY HERE WITH ME?

The thoughts so heavy fell to the bottom of her head and made a pool there as did her tears when they started to hit the ground. Willow, her spunky bubbly red headed friend, noticed through the trees outlining their dorm hall, Stevenson, a girl was crying. As Will got closer she noticed it wasn't just some girl.

"Buffy, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Buffy just stood there sobbing pouring her heart's ache out onto the sidewalk. Buffy couldn't even speak. Will gave her 'concerned friend' look and lead her bench. "I… (sob sob) Angel (choke and sob)… Gone (hiccup)… I love… He left… (hiccup sob sob)… LA"

Willow took a deep breath. "Are you saying that Angel left you to go to LA and that you loved him?"

Buffy could only nod.

"When?"

"Last night. We had just made love and I told him that I loved him and then he made a bunch of excuses about why he couldn't stay in Sunnydale and my thought was, 'I had just said I love you doesn't that mean anything to you' and he said it did and then he got dressed and left. No word of where he was going or what his issues were. just up and left."

"How did you find out that he went to LA?"

"I called Oz and he told me that Angel had called him in a state of confusion. The rest is kind of a blur, because of the tears and… well the tears."

Willow felt crushed. "I'm sorry, you should have called me. I can't believe Oz didn't tell me that Angel had left. I mean he shares everything with me. I'm his best friend (as a girl that is) and I wish I had known. I could have come over and we could have talked."

"I didn't want to talk at the time. I know you had that major project due for Psyc and I didn't want to intrude upon it."

"You should know that best friends are more important than grades. That Angel is just one of those evil males who make you think that you think that they love you and when you say it, they high tail it to the nearest bus station. Look I have to get to physcology, don't want to be late for the fiery lecture. Look you have my cell number. why don't you get yourself a nice cup of tea and eat brownie's for a while till I get back and I'll pick up 'Steel Magnolias' on my way over and we're going to have a girl's night. Sound like a plan?"

"Ya. Sure." Buffy said uninterested. Buffy then walked about the very small town window shopping. She figured it'd be better than lying in bed and crying. At least the shopping part cheered her up, but not much.

She walked through the old antique store looking at old artifacts hundreds of years old. History and Buffy were unmixy things. Even her high school history teacher Ms. Calendar had told her so. She couldn't find anything that sparked her interest. She didn't want to go home yet. She felt like she should keep moving forward as if each step was leading her to.

"The Magic Box" Buffy said to herself. The bell to the door rang as Buffy entered the stuffy old store. She could immediately tell that who ever owned the place loved books. Her intuition was right on the money when she saw an older man in a three piece brown and gray suit wearing small glasses walked up to her. "Hello and welcome to the Magic Box, I'm Mr. Giles. How may I be of assistance?" His eyes studied her. She looked like a homeless person, but didn't stand like one. He'd only lived in Sunnydale for 5 years and found the town to be completely small and painfully plain. He also couldn't see why she was in his store. She didn't seem like a magic kind of person, more of a cheerleader type, a grungy cheerleader. Buffy had no clue what she was doing in a store with so many books.

Books and her were another set of unmixy things and this place was covered with them, but instead of replying like she thought she would with a 'oh nothing thanks', she came up with, "Do you have any spell books or books on witchcraft?"

Another is coming shortly

AN: Okay for anyone who has read this story already, I apologize. See I have some time this summer and I want to continue writing. I have neglected my stories for so long, but I have decided I want to pick them back up again. I warn you this story is going to be a long one. I have many new and exciting things in store for ya. So please be patient and I will get these stories fixed and start writing more soon.


	3. The secrets to a parellel universe

Curse for Two.

Disclaimer: Kids… I am not making any money off of this so please just enjoy. Peace, love, and Chocolate!

Chapter 3-Secrets of the parallel universe

IF ONLY OUR SECRETS COULD STAY WITH US FOREVER. TO HAVE THE KNOWLEDGE THAT ONLY A FEW OTHERS IN THE WORLD HAVE. THE KNOWLEDGE OF THINGS BEYOND OUR MERE MORTAL PERCEPTION IS AWESOME. I DON'T THINK ANYONE WOULD UNDERSTAND. I SHOULD TELL WILLOW. I MIGHT. Buffy sat in front of a boring history lecture swimming in her new found fascination with witchcraft. Her professor wasn't the only one who noticed her fishy expressions.

"Buffy why aren't you paying attention?" Willow asked in a concerned voice. Buffy jerked her head up front where her professor gave her a shrewd stare. Buffy moved her pen around on her clean sheet of notebook paper to appear like she was contemplating the actual lecture rather than the mystical powers of the universe. 

"Sorry"

As soon as the lecture was over, Buffy sped out of there like a bat out of hell. If bats ever lived in hell in which they wouldn't have been very comfortable, b/c black absorbs heat. Willow started at the trail of smoke she left behind with just one thought. Where is she going?

"Ah, Buffy you've returned." Giles commented as Buffy entered the still stuffy store.

"Yep, that's me. hit the books Buffy. more like hit the nearest video store Buffy. Has 'Feminine Arts' arrived from the mother country yet?"

"Yes it has and it is a truly fascinating read. I've only had a moment to look it over, but it has journals collected over the years on witches of historical congregations spread over Europe and North America." Giles over the past 4-5 weeks had been trying to decide on exactly what kind of person Ms. Summers was. Indeed she looked like an ex-cheerleader, but there was something about her that made his mind puzzle at the very sight of her.

Buffy over the past few weeks had discovered a new passion. Her eyes devoured the textbooks on spells and Wicca groups. Buffy knew when she had poured into her first book that she was hooked. She thought it might have been a fluke, but when she started to tackle some of the more advanced reads then she knew she was addicted like a drug.

She had almost forgotten about her heartbreak that was Angel. Every night when she went home it still hurt and the pain of rejection shook her and haunted her dreams. The only comfort she found was in the small unexplainable attraction to witchcraft. The heartache she felt that would try to consume her during the day and night, she poured into the stories and histories of witchcraft.

She plowed into the books and sat there till dark reading and taking an occasional sip of her Café latte. When she read she never got hungry except for more books and she rarely left the large round table in the center of that dusty old Magic Shop with in a 5-7 hour period.

Giles put on his coat and as he pulled the cash drawer he noticed the blond bookworm still at work on his lastest copy of "Witches and Hearsay". "I'm afraid it's closing time for today Buffy. You may come around tomorrow if you like." Giles piped up.

Buffy perked her head up, away from burning of Madaline Stoe to acknowledge him and went straight back. DRATS! SHE WAS JUST ABOUT TO TRANSFORM INTO A TOAD AND PUT A CURSE ON THE FOOLISH BURNING MOB. I SHOULD PROBABLY LEAVE HIM TO HIS CLEANING! "Sorry Giles, I'll be out of your way." She placed the book gently back on the shelf and put on her jacket that had taken a long nap on her chair. She grabbed up her belongings and walked over to the cash register where Giles was standing.

"Things been going all successful en all?" Buffy inquired.

"Yes we have been awful busy lately." Giles turned to say something else and continue a bit of light chit-chat, but Buffy had already exited the building quickly. He turned and shook his head. There was something about her that just didn't sit with him right, but he didn't give it another moment's thought as two young teenage boys were just entering the store and he was just about to lock the door. 

Buffy's growing interest in the arts began to comfort the lonely Giles. He had no family save for a few cousin spread distantly across the globe. He welcomed Buffy's presence like warm sunshine. He watched over her work and asked questions about the latest book she was devouring. He didn't get too close her for he didn't want to give the impression of a old pervert. Buffy never thought of him that way.

Buffy enjoyed Giles' wit and British accent. When he was being too serious or took forever to say the simplest thing she laughed and made some equally witty comeback and like tennis back and forth their banters would roll until they ended up laughing.

Her father left before she was born and her mom had nearly sold her soul for Buffy's and her own well being. Joyce Summers was so grateful when Buffy got a full ride to UC-Sunnydale. So Giles was like a father to her.

For months Buffy had been stopping by the Magic Box everyday to inhale book after book of witchcraft. She quickly learned Latin. Buffy though tempted, never tried a single spell. She was scared and when she asked herself why, she could never come up with a very good one.

Giles took notice and wanted to help, but he wanted her to be ready so he waited until she asked for his help.

"Hey Giles, how's it hanging?' Buffy entered the shop with a huge stack of books and a large coke.

"Hanging as usual, Buffy. Don't you Americans ever use proper English?"

"That's why we're on this side of the ocean, Nancy boy." Giles turned his nose up and that brought Buffy to giggles. "I was wondering if you'd help me with something."

"Oh so you want the Nancy boy's help now.I see." Buffy rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. She had considered bringing this up weeks ago, but never really found the courage to ask. She just couldn't wait anymore and to be quite frank she really didn't know what she was waiting for.

"I want to try a spell. I've been reading the books for weeks and perfecting each syllable. I know I can learn. Will you help me?" Buffy pleaded with her eyes. Giles felt a joy fill his heart. He could greatly relate to his professors at Oxford who awaited his request for their assistance and the joy they must have felt watching young Giles grow to the point where he could go to his elders for advice.

Buffy started in the back office of the shop under Giles' supervision. She began by learning the arts, the forces and how to control her emotions. After quickly mastering that she moved on to levitation and potions. Levitation was extremely difficult for her. Sometimes she could fly her pen all around the room with complete control, then other times her pen wouldn't get off the ground. Usually that happened whenever she thought about Angel. She would scold herself inwardly when that happened for her to regain control over her feelings.

The thing that really impressed Giles was how strong and quickly she was learning. Rapidly she grasped concepts that had taken him twice as long to comprehend. He thought she might have some Wicca roots, but then he caught a glimpse of her floating pen issue and figured she was no inner Wicca.

Willow hadn't seen much of Buffy over the past few months. For a while Willow believed she was seeing someone else when she missed class or when she came home late with no explanation as to where she had been, but Buffy told her bolted eye that there was no one swooning or snoggin the Buffester. Willow still asked frequently, but Buffy gave her the same reason. "Went somewhere." Buffy desperately wanted to explain to her childhood bud that she was reading and casting spells, but something within her just wanted to keep this selfishly to herself.

Her heartache healed a little bit each night, b/c instead of thinking about Angel when she laid herself down to sleep she thought about some incredible Wicca or Warlock she had just read about or some new demons that secretly live among the humans.

Buffy sat down at her mom's house on a bright sunny weekend when she got a call from her mom asking Buffy to come home the tears started to burn her eyes. WHY DOES THE SUN ALWAYS SHINE WHEN BAD STUFF HAPPENS? Joyce noticed her daughter's worry and concern.

"It'll be all right honey. we'll just have to tighten the belt. I'm going to take on another job other than the gallery." Joyce patted her daughter's knee in hopes of soothing not only her, but Joyce herself.

"But mom you've been working so much at the gallery, how are you going to find the time to work another job?"

"We'll make it work. The house insurance just went up and as you know taxes went up. I'm going to have to take another job."

"No you don't. I will get a job. I can work instead of hanging out or doing whatever," trying not to mention Giles and her new obsession with magic. She felt a twinge of sadness when she realized that she wouldn't be able to spend as much time at the Magic Box, but she would have to do something to help out. After all her mom couldn't do it and she was the only option.

"Honey, are you sure you can manage with your studies and all?"

"Yep, no worries. I'm out to get a job." Her mom smiled proudly at her daughter as she left the house with a grin and determination written all over her face.

"So many worries." Buffy sighed as she plopped down on her bed in her dorm room later that week.

"No luck finding a job?" Willow asked looking at her from her desk where she was writing her Chemistry paper.

"I've filled out so many applications my hands hurt form writing so much. No one wants to hire a college student who needs a job fast."

"Where have you applied?" Willow asked as she popped a Cheeto in her mouth.

"Department stores, the mall, and about every other store in the town. No one will hire me."

"How about someplace more where we hang out like the Espresso Pump?"

A beautiful bright light bulb switched on inside Buffy's mind. Her eyes danced with delight at her idea and she inwardly thumped herself on the head for not thinking of it sooner. She quickly brushed her teeth and her hair and bid Willow good-night.

"Oh Buffy, I'm glad you're here. I found the most interesting texts on various orders of witches and warlocks in the stacks that I'd like you to take a look at." Giles greeted Buffy as she came in the next day.

"That's great Giles, but I was wondering if you would be willing to hire me as a cashier or I could clean or really whatever you need? I just really need a job."

"Why do you need a job that badly? I thought you had a full ride to UC-Sunnydale."

"I do, but my mom and I have been one our own forever and taxes have jumped up about a mile and our house insurance is sky rocketing so it's either my mom gets another job which she doesn't have time for or I get a job. Could you find a place for me in your shop? Wow Giles you're beginning to rub off on me."

"Of course, I could train you now if you had time."

"Oh yeah I do and thanks for helping me out."

"We'll work out the details later." He smiled at her and began to show her the backroom and the stacks where she learned just how big of a pack rat Giles truly is.

So everyday with the exception of Sundays, Buffy worked at the Magic Box for 3-10. She learned more about ingredients to conjure protection spells or love spells. She had to answer so many questions about what ingredients go with a delusting spell and so many others. Giles helped her learn more about the business of owning a magic shop. She found she liked it and had a knack for it.

Buffy looked forward to work everyday. She walked in there humming and started without a grudge or complaint. The different people she met were refreshing for the once quiet shy nobody she had been in high school. Many were not real witches or warlocks, most were groupies.

Buffy was clearing the shelves one cloudy afternoon when she heard the entrance bell ring loudly. She could smell smoke and alcohol in the air. She looked up over the counter to find a tall man dressed in black wearing a leather duster. His short bleached blond hair all squiggly. She could only see that much, b/c his back was to her as she cleared her throat.

"How can I help you?"

He turned around and with a smirk on his face whispered "'ello luv."

AN: So what do you guys think? I'm going to be reposting the next couple of chapters very soon and maybe writing some new stuff. Thanks be to all who review;) You are my bread and butter; b/c there is no way I could make any kind of money on this ridiculous thing.


	4. Woman Meet Man

A Curse for Two  
  
Disclaimer: This being my fourth installment of "A Curse for Two" you'd think that pervious disclaimers have eliminated any doubt in your mind that I am getting anything out of this, but the pure enjoyment of writing. You'd think!! But there are those few individuals who are completely stupid. Below the national idiot mark and I live in freakin' US. Dir!! Enjoy and don't sue me, stupid people.  
  
AN: Thanks to all reviewers. You inspire me to do more.  
  
Chapter 4~ Woman meets Man and Man must have his mate (don't sue over the song)  
  
"May I help you," she said in a professional manner. He smiled suggestively looking up and down her. He winked at her when he seemed satisfied with her appearance then looked around the store like she wasn't even there.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I'd really appreciate if you would not gawk at me like a piece a grade A meat. Or unless your trip to the new world had ruined your manners. What they don't have manners in the mother country." He growled at her. Losing his quickening patience he shouted at the top of his voice.  
  
"I NEED TO SPEAK TO THE OWNER OF THIS MAGIC SHOP. Someone a tad more," He pauses as he glances at her, "male" he whispers softly so only she can hear as Giles comes bursting through the beaded door.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" Giles asked while giving Buffy a questioning look. He joined the two blonds standing next to the counter surrounded by magic items.  
  
"Yes while this chit may be adequate for your wanna-bes, I need the real deal. I need a spell to help me with a certain issue." The man took the issue privately with Giles. Buffy quickly reminded herself to get back to work. CURIOUSITY DID THE CAT. WHY DO THEY SAY THE CAT? WHY NOT KILL A RAT OR A PIG? Soon Buffy forgot all about the blond sexist pig. Lost in her thought she didn't notice the two talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Name's Spike. Here's my number luv. Give me a holler when you're all hot and bothered." He said handing her a card. She looked at it then at him as she laughed loudly. He placed all the books and jars onto the counter. Giles passed him in a rush not even realizing what he had said to Buffy.  
  
"I have more texts on your topic sir. If you'll wait just a moment." Giles said quickly leaving the room.  
  
"Oh bloody hell Giles. I don't need the whole British Museum." He turned back to her waiting for her reply, but before she could say a word Giles was back.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have any more texts. This should do you fine." Giles said before leaving the two alone.  
  
"Your turn, luv."  
  
"Wow, you can rhyme. I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"I'd say that sassy little tongue you got there must turn all the boys on. Or maybe just inept rabble of this sunny hell."  
  
Her ears pricked bright red at the memory of her failed relationship with Angel. Her eyes turned watery as the pain washed over her in tremendous fall. The black hole of ever lasting suffering sucked all the breath from her body. She bit back the tears refusing to bleed her aching heart to the apparent heartless man that stood before her. Her defensive Irish burned to defend her slowly mending heart poured into a stutter of mangled words, "Yeah, well not all boys are as ego-centric and full of themselves as say you." The reply was simply smirk.  
  
"Ouch, baby. It tickles." Her inner voice screaming in pain lit a fire within.  
  
"Get out. Take your supplies and get out before I throw you out and personally put you in the hospital." The fire burning evermore stronger and gaining speed with every moment that passed between them.  
  
"Not your store." Spike smirked once more.  
  
"Get out." Spike winked at her as he headed to the door.  
  
"See ya around pet." HE JUST HAD TO HAVE THE LAST WORD. The anger simmered then deflated, as the pain cap wouldn't stay shut. Buffy tried to compose herself, but this time tears wouldn't halt to her inner pleas. The once comfortable Magic Box now seemed like a cage.  
  
"Giles, I need to go home for the rest of day. I don't feel well." Buffy said walking into the small crowded. Giles looked up from "Twentieth Century Warlocks of England" Giles glanced at Buffy's pale heartbroken face.  
  
"All right, Buffy. You must put your health first. Take all the time you need." A small smile escaped her pain as she grabbed her bag and headed into the beautiful sunny day. She looked up at the peaceful blue sky wondering; I THOUGHT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO RAIN.  
  
Buffy looked out at the sunny day oblivious to the world around her.  
  
The sudden blare of a car horn and screeching of tires on the pavement startled her. She felt a force push her to the ground. She felt coolness as she hit the hard rough pavement. Buffy slowly opened her eyes to see a male face eclipsing the sun. His words came out slow  
  
"You all right, luv?" Buffy blinked and then realized who was leaning over her with great concern. Not immediately responding to his question, he touched check gently.  
  
Buffy although having suffered the worst headache of her life pushed his hand away. "Don't you touch me, Spike. You're a a something very evil." Not noticing the crowd of people surrounding her. They stood there with mouths dropped as several people hopped on their cell phones reporting the incident. Spike laughed heartily.  
  
"It's good to see that a life threating situation can't feminize that sharp tongue inside that pretty head of yours." Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Life threating?" She had no clue what had happened. Spike moved away from the sun as she slowly got up from the cool sidewalk.  
  
Buffy gasped at what she saw. A red Oldsmobile Cutlass was hiked up on the curb with a broken fire hydren crushing the front end of the car. Buffy's mouth hung in the shape of a perfect O. Spike stood behind her so close she could feel his breath gliding down her neck.  
  
"That could've been you, pet." He whispered into her ear. She spun around so close she could smell his breath as it carried a hint of liquor and nicotine. She looked confused.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Glad to see Goldilocks finally joined the conversation. After your lovely reception I decided I'd take a walk about and then I spied with my little eyes the sassy little chit who was about to be run over by that very ugly vehicle that lies all smashed and everything." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Get to the point, please." She crossed her arms across her chest. Spike got all defensive.  
  
" Well, now. Nice way to thank the man who saved your life." Buffy stood with disbelief.  
  
"You saved my life?" Spike looked down blushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I did. And this is the thanks I get. All questions and puzzling looks with raised eyebrows."  
  
"Why?" Buffy finally asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to see that beautiful body of yours to get all mangled." He smiled as his eyes rolled over her body with intense delight.  
  
"Well, thanks." Buffy looked around her to see that people were back into the normal swing of things. She noticed that her savior was walking away from the scene leaving her be. A woman with long auburn hair in a red suit approached her with guilt and fear smeared all over her normally gentle face.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this." Buffy felt a twinge of pity for her and decided to comfort her.  
  
"It's all right. Just some bruises. No big." The woman sighed in relief.  
  
"Only thanks to that young man over there." She said pointing to Spike as he started to cross the street. Then the police showed up as the woman smiled sweetly and handed Buffy a card. "Call me if you ever need a hand."  
  
Buffy glanced at the card as the women named Alex Pellmen left to address other legal issues. She looked back at Spike who was crossing the street cautiously. HE JUST SAVED MY LIFE. I SHOULD AT LEAST TAKE HIM OUT FOR A DRINK EVEN IF HE ACTS LIKE A TOTAL ASSHOLE. Buffy headed toward the street, but there were too many cars and the near Pancake Buffy was nervous to go crossing any streets at the moment. She called out.  
  
"Spike." He walked on reaching the other side. "SPIKE" she screamed across the way hoping to get his attention. He looked around searching for individual who called out his name.  
  
"Buffy." Spike shouted in disbelief as the sun faded away behind the dark large clouds. Soon droplets of rain started to sprinkle on the two. Spike walked across the street to meet up with her as the heavens opened and down came the massive rain.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked harshly. Buffy looked around summoning courage.  
  
"Look, you're a sexist, ego-centric alpha male." Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"So I'm here to be insulted by you. Is that how it is pet? I save you then it's right back to wounding me, eh?"  
  
"NO. Even though you acted like a complete jerk to me in the Magic Box, I still owe you at least a drink." Spike smiled. "But in no way am I repaying you with any sexual favors." Spike snapped his fingers.  
  
"Darn. Guess I'll just have to seduce you the old fashioned way." Buffy pointed her stern index finger at him most motherly.  
  
"I'm only buying you a drink." Spike smirked seductively at his ex damsel in distress.  
  
"That's always how it starts luv." 


	5. Strangers in a drunken state

A Curse for Two

Summary: All normal human gal Buffy Summers and family have been cursed for the past 200 years. Can Spike be the unlikely candidate to break the man-hating curse? Now Buffy has nearly died, but was saved by the dashingly handsome Spike.

Disclaimer: I once heard in my Junior English class that money will never make you happy and happy will never make you money. Joss owns Buffy and I do not.

AN: There comes a point or points in a story where the author has a difficult time keeping the heartfelt story going and then there is a brief or maybe not so brief period of awkwardness. I have been going through that and I hope you enjoy the chapters that follow this awkward period.

Chapter 5 A Conversation with a stranger

"I think there's a coffee shop down the way." Buffy hoped to get through this highly unusual circumstance as soon as possible, but Spike was having too much fun with this and had to drag it out for a little bit longer.

"Na, luv. Since I saved the life I get to choose. It's 3 o'clock in the bleeding afternoon. We're going to a place with substance. I believe there's a Pub down the street here." He said walking along, but Buffy wasn't following. Panic spread through Buffy's body at the very mention of alcohol. She hoped Spike wasn't serious. When Spike noticed that the small blond wasn't following his lead, he sighed deeply.

"Spike I can't drink yet. I'm only 20; not of legal drinking age."

"It's all right luv. I've got mate there that'll be happy to pass you." Legal formality wasn't the only thing keeping her from jumping for joy at the mention of alcohol. Spike kept walking forward. The delicate blond ran to catch up with him to frustrated with his obvious obliviousness.

"The last thing I need, Spike, is a drink." Buffy shouted as she struggled to catch up with the leather-dusted blond. Spike halted and turned around to stare with a sharp penetrating glance.

"Actually I think you need a beer or something to calm your nerves and I promise not to take advantage of you in your drunken state." He crossed his heart. Buffy laughed heartily. First real smile in months she had experienced. The realization of that shocked her for a moment and then she was back to laughing. Spike raised an eyebrow. She looked up at him and she noticed something she hadn't before.

"You have a scar on you left eyebrow." She tilted her head mesmerized by the scar. Spike chuckled at her remark.

"Way to get off topic, luv. Yes, I got it at a Ramones concert many moons ago. Now back to the original topic of conversation, why did you laugh at me when I made a truly heart felt promise?" Buffy suddenly realized that she had just wounded his male ego. For a moment there she thought, "NEVER THOUGHT I'D DO THAT"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that when I first met you. I thought you were " Spike finished for her.

"A iniquitous perverted jerk." Buffy lowered her eyes in embarrassment. They started to walk towards the Pub that Spike wanted to go to.

"Well yes." She looked up to see Spike's cheeks flushed and his eyes averted.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You know how being nervous can bring out the worst in people." Buffy nodded, "Well my nerves were a tad shot."

"Hey, why did you pull Giles off to the side? What spell were you after?" Spike avoided it perfectly.

"We're here. Let's get inside as we are completely soaked." The avoidance was noted as Spike held the door open for our fair lady. Buffy entered the drinking establishment shaking off the cold and wet. She took note of the extremely smoky atmosphere with bar stools and a large pool table off to the far right. The lights were dim and the few tables the barkeep actually had were scattered in the far edges of the room.

Suddenly an idea dawned up Buffy. Her eyes lit with mischievousness curiosity as her lips curled into a huge grin. Spike didn't notice as he looked around for his supposed friend. She heard him sigh.

"I'm going to look in back don't stray too far. I'll be right back." Buffy sniffed and nodded for him to go ahead. Her idea still ragging in her mind like a tidal wave just wanting to reach the shore. She took a deep breath preparing for ultimate test of her powers.

"Laquith beith the powers show your strength." She whispered so no one would hear as she spoke the ground began to shake. The lights began to flicker and from the ground came a loud deep rumble. The regulars and the bartender held tight to the bar.

Buffy's eyes sealed tight flashed with a bright red light into the shape of a sun. The red sun burned heartily warming her eyelids to the point where it scalded. Through the pain, she didn't want to let go of the power coursing through her veins. It became too powerfully bright that she opened her eyes quickly feeling light headed and the world stopped shaking and the lights returned to normal. The bartender calmed the establishment down claiming that the brief period of shake and rumble was a short earthquake. Buffy's eyes were sparkling with amazement and exhilaration. THIS PLACE IS CRAWLING MYSTIC ENERGY. I DID THE SPELL RIGHT. THIS IS SO INCREDIBLE. WHAT WAS THAT LIGHT? Her thoughts were interrupted as Spike approached her. He touched her arm lightly to see why in the midst of the brief quake she was smiling. He carried a look of concern.

"Are you all right pet?" She came back with Spike's concerned face looking into her murky green eyes. Her body was shaking from the release of power. She tried to reclaim some composure, as not to bring about questions she didn't want to answer.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she didn't want to explain the witchcraft so she quickly changed topics "Did you find your friend?"

"Yeah, Xander's in the back, but he'll be right out. Let's take a seat here and calm those shaken nerves of yours." Spike shuffled her to a corner to a table just for two. He pulled out a chair for her and helped her into the worn wooden straight back chair. The old wooden furniture smelled of old pine and though solidly made of wood Buffy felt comfortable in the worn bar table. He threw off his old worn duster onto the back of the equally worn wooden chair.

Buffy shifted uncomfortably at the thought of drinking once more. Spike leaned close to her his eyes raised seductively up at her, "Luv, what's got you all shifty?" Buffy smiled weakly as she dropped her fork that she had been banging nervously on the table.

"Sorry just that the last time I did the fun beer fest… let's just say it ended badly."

"You've got nothing to fear from me." Buffy snorted loudly.

"This coming from the same guy who gave me a card not half an hour ago and was all, 'Hey baby'" Spike chuckled.

"Got to admit it girlie, you have a mighty sharp tongue and you use it well" he paused for a moment to laugh once more, "So I didn't turn you on?" Buffy shook her head lightly.

"Nope. Nice try though." A very tall young dark haired male wearing a hawaiin shirt and dark rusty colored jeans soon interrupted them.

"Oh god Xander please tell me you woke up in a hurry and that's not your sad attempt at fashion." Spike laughed examining the poor boy's fashion tastes.

"Yeah I did." He turned his gaze on the blond sitting across from his best bud. "Believe me, normally I look much more normal." Buffy smiled sweetly at him and Xander found himself head over heals for her. He was struck not only by her beauty, but by this sweet innocence that seemed to envelop her. His eyes tried to secretly roll over her, but the present company denied him for Spike abruptly interrupted his thoughts.

"We want two glasses and a pitcher of Mount Hill's." Spike pointed to Buffy and then to Xander.

"Sure thing, but flash me your I.D.'s quick so Joe doesn't suspect anything." Xander whispered glancing at Joe, the bartender. Joe was a burly guy with a mean look about him. He may have been born under an unlucky star.

Buffy looked nervous since she was under age, but as she showed him her I.D., he broke into a smile. "Buffy Summers" he read, "That's one I've never heard unless you're talking about that bad early 90's movie where this one chick named Buffy is a 'slayer' or something and she kills vampires."

"Oh I remember that movie the special effects were horrible and the plot just plain sucked. Whoever wrote that must rethink their career choice."

"You bloody Americans and your bloody telly" Xander interjected.

"Oh Spike I remembered to tape 'Passions' for you." Spike glared evily at the young barkeep. All the while Buffy giggling at their feeble bantering. It was apparent that the two were good friends.

"Aren't you forgetting our drinks, mate." Xander smiled and nodded. Buffy couldn't keep her giggling down; she was about to explode with laughter.

"'Passions'" she questioned with her eyebrows raised slightly. Spike smirked with his cheeks burning into a crimson red.

"Yeah I work nights at the button factory and when I get up the daytime soaps are on. So I've become a frequent watcher. Hey now what's so funny?" He inquired edgly at her now hysterical laughter.

"I just didn't picture you the daytime drama kind of guy." She said trying to regain an adequate supply of oxygen.

"Are you insinuating that I'm some kind of pouncer?" Buffy snorted loudly. Spike was getting more fiery red than magma and humorously indignant. She decided to have a little more fun with him than she intended. This was beginning to be lots of fun.

"Insinuating no, flat out telling you." She quoted a movie Angel made her watch long ago. This brought her eyes to water. Spike noticed her teary eyed expression and immediately dropped the bantering comment he had prepared.

"Luv, what's the matter?" Just as he asked with his concerned eyes, Xander was back with the order of two glasses and a pitcher of beer.

"Here ya are all foamy."

"Thanks mate, I'll talk to you later." He shoo-ed young Xander away and his gaze was once more upon the teary eyed Buffy.

"Look, I just had a very bad break up with my boyfriend a few months ago. Sometimes when I recall things we shared it brings me down." She brushed her tears away quickly. He looked up at her with a sadness in his eyes. She smiled at his concern.

"I know what that's like luv. Just broke up with me one true love."

"Really?" She couldn't contain her surprise that this guy could love anything other than himself, "What was her name?"

"Starling." She wore a look of complete confusion. "Starling was my Desoto. First car I'd ever had and she was a beauty, but then right outside of this sunny hell, my baby broke down and joined the other Desotos in the sky." Buffy smiled brightly.

"So that's why you're here in Sunnydale."

"Yep, I met Xander here while drowning my sorrows in ol' Jackie boy. He offered me a place to stay and I've been here ever since working at the low-down factory till I get me some money and it's back to the open road for me." He stretched out his arm to illustrate the road of the 'fly by the seat of your pants' lifestyle he longed to return to.

"Where will you go?" Spike sighed.

"Anywhere the wind takes me luv." Spike replied dreamily, "Arizona, Mexico, or I could go down to Brazil and find me some wonderful women to adore me."

"I'd love to do that, I mean the traveling part; not the women en all, but I'm still in school." He laughed at her stutter.

"I did the whole college higher education thing, but soon found myself hating it. Oxford too stuffy en all."

"Oxford, wow! I'm impressed."

"Why? You thought I was too idiotic for good ol' Oxford."

"No, I just…I go to UC Sunnydale and it's not as Oxford-ish." He chuckled softly as he poured the beer. Her eye grew wide with nervousness or was it excitement that widened her murky green eyes. A flash of her previous beer fest right after high school graduation where her high school sweetheart, McKinely, suddenly disappeared during graduation night made her a little uneasy of the dark amber brew being poured in front of her. For some reason she felt she could trust the bleached blond in front of her. She thought to herself right before she took her first swig, "WHAT THE HELL".

She found nothing swimming in the dark amber brown mug as she took a deep breath and took a big swig. It tasted far worse than she remembered and for some reason or another she wanted more of it.

**5 beers later:**

"And then right in the middle of our consummating of our love I tell him I love him and then and then he walks out. How heartless, hiccup." Spike soon understood the depth of her sober warning, because the young woman before him had become a babbling drunk. He had cut her off half an hour ago and the woman still would not shut up. She just went on and on.

"That's it luv, come on." She pouted down to the table unable to control her drowning sadness. Spike saw her unstable emotions and knew the time had come to call it a night.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Well luv, I think it's time I took you home."

"Yeah right. 'Home Home on the range where the ." Her horrid singing was making the regulars wince and they were far more wasted than she was. Spike lifted her out of the bar. The air was cool with the clouds still pouring down rain.

He didn't have a clue which dorm she was in. He had to keep her awake long enough to get an idea where she lived, but Buffy, the drunken wonder, had fallen into a deep restful sleep. She saw pretty little butterflies and chickens. Spike screamed into her ear trying to wake her up as he hailed for a taxi. A taxi with the traditional black and yellow checkers pulled up right next to Spike.

The taxi driver had a rough night of stupid drunks and was about to go home when he saw the two blonds. The woman was apparently drunk while the man kept trying to wake her, as he appeared to be attempting to flag down a taxi. The large unshaven driver took pity on the poor guy and stopped.

Spike didn't waste another second as he hauled her into the back with himself and slammed the door tightly behind him. "Thanks mate."

"Where to?"

AN: Well I realize I have just reposted a chapter that I already did, but I must say I'm trying to improve upon my skills as a writer or rather trying to enhance my ridiculous illusion of being a writer whichever… Thanks again to all who review, you are what keeps me going. Hope you have all enjoyed my style. I'm trying to become more descriptive en all, but I do get a case of the lazy's.


	6. A Glimpse into His Mind

A Curse for Two by Bandgeek252

Summary: Buffy's family is under a two hundred year old curse so can Spike undo this man hating curse and fall in love with Buffy at the same time… find out more in this next exciting chapter.

Disclaimer: Although characters and money belong to Joss, the idea belongs to me.

AN: This is a new chapter and hopefully I'll be writing the next one soon… the funny thing is that this chapter has been in my notebook for about two years and I'm just now posting it. Talk about procrastination.

CHAPTER 6: A Glimpse into His Mind

A burning sun rotated counterclockwise as a dark figure emerged from the flaming sun. The flames started to grow as they engulfed the mysterious figure while the temperature rose higher and higher.

Buffy woke up in a fright. Her eyes blinked numerous times before the surroundings came into focus. The room was completely dark as for a dim shadow here or there; she could see nothing to give her some hint of where she was. Buffy felt a coolness creep on her as she pulled the covers closer to her. Her eyes widened as her hands reached down her thigh to discover no clothes.

The young blond found herself completely naked. A bit frightened she searched for her clothes. As she sat up, her stomach flopped down and made all sorts of gut wrenching motions and she wasn't sure she could continue her search if she didn't want to throw up everything from the night before.

As she ran her fingers through her limp greasy hair trying to avoid the upchuck, she realized that she couldn't recall anything from the night before and with sudden fright understood she wasn't home or anywhere she'd been familiar with. Buffy tried to calm herself down for panicking never solved anything or at least that's what she was telling herself. Once her stomach had settled a bit she then returned to her search for clothes.

The room being so dark she had to feel her way around her new surroundings. She felt the bed she was on and the comfortable sheets about her. Buffy knew she couldn't go prancing around in an unfamiliar place stark nude so she grabbed a bunch of blankets together and wrapped them around her. Buffy stepped onto the floor not knowing quite what to expect. She felt the softness of a gentle carpet beneath her feet.

Buffy started to walk, but she soon found her gentle carpet was covered in thick clutter. After shuffling her way through the clutter, she finally felt the wall. GOOD WALL… NICE AND STIFF. She moved her hand up and down the stiff wall in search of a light switch. WHERE'S THE LIGHT SWITCH? And in a moment she had found it. Excited by her triumph she quickly flicked the light on without thinking twice about whom or how she got to where she was and light filled the once darkened room.

Her eyes blinked from the brightness and then adjusted to where she saw the bed she was once asleep upon and to the left of that bed was a desk littered with random loose papers scattered in such a random order. She noted on the walls paintings of old although Buffy couldn't name any of them. She never held much of a head for art. Across the room now on her right as a couch with someone resting in it.

Suddenly the prior evening poured back into her mind. THE CAR ACCIDENT, THE BEER, AND… OH NO. As Buffy's mind was being broken, the body on the couch shifted and slowly woke up. Spike woke slightly undressed wearing nothing, but his boxers, rubbed his eyes.

"Morning Pet" he said mid yawn. Buffy covered herself quickly as the shirtless and pant less Spike rose from the futon. Spike yawned and slowly began to regain his sight from the sandman.

Buffy quick with panic moved from the doorway she had just discovered behind her to the bed and covered herself from head to toe. Buffy was generally not self conscious about her body, but with Spike and the uncertainty of events after the bar her confidence had been shot to hell. She felt it a bit hussy-like to appear practically naked at Spike's apartment or at least she assumed it was his.

"Uh, you all right luv," Spike asked with one eyebrow raised alert to her uncomfortable ness.

"I'm a bit… well hung over and yesterday is a bit of a blur," she paused to try to ease the pain her head was taking. "And well, I seem to having a slight case of nudity. So if you'd be so kind as to hand me my clothes I'd appreciate." Spike smiled mischievously and in turn Buffy's heart dropped.

"What… leaving so soon?"

"Hell I'd want out of here before I stepped in the door," she scoffed at him and would have marched out the door if only she had her clothes.

"Yeah well thanks and you didn't seem too awfully bothered with this hellhole last night." To this Buffy blushed. She couldn't think, all she could feel was like a slut, but in mid thought of how skanky she had become Spike interrupted her. "We didn't do anything. Rest your pretty little head we did nothing of the sort."

She breathed a sigh of relief. Her heart rate decreased to a normal rhythm and her purity was kept in check, but then a thought found her and disturbed her. "Well then how or should I ask why are my clothes missing? Are you like one of those creepy pervs who keep random women's clothing?" Spike shot her a dirty look.

"How dare you?"

"Well I don't know much about you."

"I have had scores of opportunity to hurt you and take advantage of you and have denied all of it, because I'm not a perv or some sick twisted loon like you see on your ridiculous American drama shows. The reason your clothes are missing is because it was raining, you got soaked, and instead of letting you catch your death of cold I removed them." Spike shot at her and a little more below the belt then he intended, but he wasn't the one who thought he was perv.

Buffy bowed her head in ungratefulness and a smidge of shame for her insult to his sincerity and kindness. HE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE AND HELPFUL SINCE I MET HIM. "I'm sorry…thanks for all your help. I'm just not…" Buffy stopped and looked away, she couldn't figure out what exactly was the right thing to say so Spike finished for her.

"Used to acts of kindness from men." Buffy looked up at him struck by his keen observation. She soon remembered herself and smiled politely.

"Touché. Now about my clothes…"

Spike started looking down around the clutter for the missing lady's clothing. Buffy looked down around her, however, she couldn't look around much because she was still tightly covered in the covers. After a few moments of hunting, the clothes had been found. Spike crumpled them up in a big wad and handed them to her with beaming pride at his accomplishment.

She took them with a smile that soon turned into disgust for the clothes were soaked. "Spike! They are sopping wet still. They could be growing mold. Oh my beautiful clothes…" Buffy continued to whine. "They aren't that beautiful," Spike thought, but he just sighed and asked for them back.

"I'll wash them okay. Will that make you happy you ninny?" Buffy nodded her head. Spike just rolled his eyes at her somewhat cute vanity. He took the possibly moldy clothes and threw them in a pile near the door and then he handed her a pair of holey jeans along with a pair of clean boxers and large black KISS t-shirt. Buffy at first scoffed at the apparel that didn't look like they had seen a washing machine in months.

"Oh come on," he exasperated, "they are perfectly clean and good enough to be worn by Her Majesty herself. Although I don't think she'd go for my KISS shirt." He held up his black rocker tee. Buffy giggled with her head almost under the covers.

"Okay you set them on the bed and I'll get dressed in bad boy clothes." He sat them down gently at her feet. "I'm going to change now…" she announced. Spike just sat himself on the futon comfortably.

"How about NO!"

"I'll just get these to the washing machine downstairs," he sighed shrugging his barren shoulders, "Guess I'll just have to use my memory." Before Buffy had a chance to rebuff, he was gone.

Buffy took great advantage of the space and used it to explore her helper's belongings. IT'S NOT THAT I'M SNOOPING; IT'S JUST THAT I HAVE NO CLUE WHO THIS GUY IS AND HERE I AM HALF NAKED IN A STRANGER'S HOME. She had noted earlier of his very messy desk. She took notice that most of the papers scattered about the desk were quickly jotted down. HE MUST BE A WRITTER. She shivered as she realized that she was still nude. CLOTHES FIRST THEN WE'LL GO EXPLORIING. PANTS WHERE ARE THOSE PANTS, EVERYBODY NEEDS PANTS. She soon found the pair Spike had left her. Once she had put on her new clothes and found a small enough belt, she went back to exploring.

THE DESK, THAT'S WHERE I WAS, She picked up a part of on a fairly large stack of papers. She read the first page:

The roof is cold 

_It's comforting to know_

_I'm not the only one who's cold_

_The stars hail their glory_

_Why can't I?_

_Why can't I be bright and distant like they?_

_Instead I'm on the other end wishing…I_

"It's like he's lonely. He wants to be reached. God do I know how that feels," Buffy breathed as she turned to the next page:

Fire lit underwater 

_Is as hopeless as me_

_It's more likely to survive a thousand deaths_

_Than to survive me_

Further down:

The road is my teacher. And my parents think I won't survive out on my own. Well the jokes on them. I'll find a way and I'll live my dream to be a travel writer or just become a traveling bum. The ridiculous rules my father has, that's what made me want to travel. He gave me fuel for my passion and now he wants to get all sodden' mad that I've decided to leave. And mum, well she doesn't say much. Her own cruelty lies with her silence.

She knew she shouldn't read anymore. These were his private thoughts. She gently placed the papers back on the desk.

She went in search of something new to gain more knowledge about this Spike. Her adventure seeking came to a screeching halt as Spike entered. Startled she smiled sweetly as she stepped away from her next spot of investigation.

"Admiring my choices in art, luv?" He asked handing her a coffee mug with KISS the librarian written on it. Buffy thanked him, but was intrigued with the mug. Before Buffy had a moment to ask, Spike spoke up first.

"It was a present from my father when I left home."

"I am surprised… I thought you stole it." Spike threw her an insulted glance.

"Now see here, I didn't steal anything. I earn my living no matter how pitiful it is." Buffy accepted it as well as a sip of the strong brew within the librarian mug.

"Thanks" she muttered, "Yes I was just looking at them. I don't have much of a head for art." She finished with another big sip.

"Ah, here I brought you these," Spike said handing her two capsules of aspirin.

"Thanks again," Buffy accepted without looking away from the picture hanging. It looked like two very well drawn hands trying to touch, but unable to for some reason.

"Art is like clothing. When you buy a picture your reasons are pretty flimsy, but as you wear it longer and longer, it becomes a part of you. You see it for more than the cool or interesting reasons you had when you bought it. "

Buffy looked at him baffled by what she had just heard. "That was beautiful."

"You like it." Buffy nodded. "I got that off of one of my daytime soaps." Buffy made a smile, but quickly returned to her throbbing head.

"Let's get you home."

All the way back to Stevenson Hall, she had tried to convince Spike she was perfectly capable of going home on her own. Unfortunately for Buffy, Spike was never much of a listener. He opened doors for her and made such a fuss, Buffy could have strangled him for the annoyance he was causing. Inside she kind of liked it, but she would never have let on.

"Spike, stop asking me if I'm fine." A few minutes later… "Yes Spike, I'm fine." She said so annoyed with his badgering she couldn't sound angry anymore.

When they reached her dorm room, Buffy wanted to thank him and then get him to go away. Her headache was dimming, but still present and all she wanted to do was lay down on her comfy bed and just sleep. "Well I appreciate your help. I hope to see you sometime when I am not hung over."

"Your welcome, Luv." They were about to shake hands and end it when the door suddenly burst open. Before the two blonds stood a petite red-head with a sweet child like smile and heartfelt expression of concern.

"Buffy you're home."

Spike stood in awe.


	7. Awe and Wonder

Curse for Two

Summary: Buffy's family is shrouded in a curse that results in the ruin of any relationship when the Summers are in love. After her breakage with Angel, Spike seems like an unlikely candidate, but could he be the one to break the 200year old curse? AU

Disclaimer: I am not profiting anything from this story or the characters as they belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy alone! As if anyone would pay money for this dribble.

Chapter 7

Awe and Wonder

Spike dazed at the innocent beauty before him. In a moment he felt warmth on his skin without any sun. The youthful glow in her smile and joyful concern at seeing her friend alive and well was awe inspiring. He gaped with his mouth slightly ajar as the two friends held a mini reunion at the threshold.

"Buffy, I was worried when you weren't here this morning. Are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry Will. I would've called, but I… er was…" Buffy couldn't finish with an appropriate answer. She looked to Spike for some assistance. Spike quickly snapped into reality.

"Uh, she had a traumatic incident and was unable to contact you. She was resting at my place… to recoup." Spike explained looking solely at Willow. Buffy, conscious of his leaning, wanted to end this awkward situation immediately.

"Is this true Buffy?" Willow questioned uneasily.

"Yeah, but I was fortunate to have Spike here to help me." Buffy offered with only a slight amount of sarcasm.

"Happy to do it, luv" he said to Buffy all the while his eyes were fixed upon Willow. Buffy rolled her eyes at his obvious interest in her adorable red-headed friend.

"Ah" Willow replied who was swept up in the joy of seeing her friend safe and sound didn't notice Spike's unending attention to her.

"Well thanks Spikey, but we really must be going and I'm sure you have some pressing engagement to attend to" Buffy pushed Willow further into their dorm-room.

"Bye" Spike said leaning into a slammed door. "Bye" he repeated to the fully closed door. He closed his eyes to try to envision the beauty he had just encountered.

"Buffy that was a little rude."

"Well I would've been a little nicer if he wasn't drooling on our doorstep" Buffy exclaimed entering her closet to find replacement clothes to the ones dripping in a bag next to the door and the ones Spike had donated to her.

"I didn't see any drool."

"It's a figure of speech Will."

"Ah, got it. Well what was the big trauma Spike mentioned?" Willow asked finishing brushing her hair.

"Oh that! Nothing too serious. I had nearly tripped and Spike caught me."

"And what kind of a name is Spike anyway?"

"Not sure, but I think it's a nickname" Buffy quickly explained hoping not to face too much of the firing squad so early in the morning.

"He was sweet to bring you home like that" Willow mentioned while gathering her books for class.

"That wasn't sweet, he was persistent in that annoying sort of way" Buffy explained changing into a gray flowing skirt and a pastel pink peasant top. "Urgh, my hair is all grimy and I probably smell awful" she groaned into the full length mirror hanging inside her closet door. She brushed her hair repeatedly to get out the large rat nest in the back of her head.

"Why don't you take a shower before class?" Willow asked shutting down her laptop.

"I would, but looking at the time I think Professor Walsh would 'frown' if I ended up tardy three times this week."

"Oh you're right. Frowning would be the least of your problems" Willow heartily agreed. For it was common knowledge among UC Sunnydale students that Professor Walsh was one of the toughest instructors to ever grace Southern California.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth, get freshened up a bit, and I will meet you at Weizmann Hall. Hopefully I won't be too far behind." Buffy felt eager to get a moment alone and gather her thoughts. With Willow trotting off to Weizmann Hall, Buffy had a moment to deal with the events of yesterday.

The door opened to the old rickety house as Xander perked up his ears from the kitchen table to the far left of the door to see who was there.

"Spike is that you?" Xander called from his large bowl of cereal and wanted ads. For as much as Xander loved his job as bartender, he was always in pursuit of better positions with much better pay.

"No it's your Aunt Betsy. Of course it's me you daft prat. Who else could it possible be?" Spike called back throwing his coat on the second hand couch to his right.

The house was furnished with the finest the Salvation Army had. Spike and Xander's meager incomes could barely afford the house itself and what would two single mid to upper twenties care about fine linen. Dirty laundry piled all along the floor and traces down the corridor. Next to the loveseat was a large pile of dirty magazines and the old coffee table was completely littered with half full glasses, empty cigarette cartons, and old used plates. Since they rarely had female visitors they left their filth lay about unless Xander's mom made a random appearance to check on them.

Spike usually hid when Xander's mom arrived. Her shrilly voice and persistent prying Spike could only stand once. He chose that instead of killing Xander's mom and burying her out in the field, he would just avoid her.

"Well Betsy you got a phone call while you were out."

"Who was it or do I not want to know?" To this Xander smiled at his friend who had just entered their cluttered but clean kitchen. Spike though a fan of clutter was not a fan of dirt and mess. So under Spike diligence the kitchen was kept clean.

"I think you know who."

"Oh God! Why does she have to call all the time? Can't she take a hint?" To this Xander simply shook his head.

"You should just call her back. She won't leave you alone till she hears from you" Xander replied just glancing up from his wanted ads.

"I'll call her later" Spike waved it off as he reached behind one of their few cupboards for a bowl to par take in some delicious knock off cereal.

Spike sat down across from Xander gently setting his full bowl of cereal on the beat up table. He picked up a section of the scattered newspaper and began to enjoy his morning with an adorable little red head floating about his thoughts.

Wonderful thoughts fluttered through his head as he barely paid attention to his usual favorite, the TV/Movie section. He could still see her. So involved in finer details of his momentary encounter he failed to notice the hesitate Xander hoping to get his room-mate's attention.

"So… Spike did you take… er make sure that Buffy got home alright?"

"Yeah" Spike replied in a non-committal tone.

"She was way drowning with the sorrows last night. What did you do to her?"

"Wait… what?" Spike snapping back into reality in a most offended tone, "I didn't do anything. She had only a couple of drinks. I thought the girl knew how to keep her liquor better. She was singing me this sad little story about how she had just been dumped." Xander's hope perked up a bit.

"So she's not seeing anyone?"

"Not that I know of, but one thing is for sure mate, you'd have to mental to want to go out with someone so loosely bolted in the brain. Not that she's bad to look at, but would you really want to go out with her?"

"Hell yeah" To this Spike looked on with surprise.

"You like her."

"The thought had crossed my mind unless you were interested in her, but apparently you're not… do you have her number?"

"You're so pathetic Harris. You don't call a girl if she hasn't given you her number. It's all too stalker-ish. Hear look; I will make you a deal. I am going over to their place sometime tomorrow to look in on her red-headed friend. You can come along and then talk to the silly bint." Xander looked at him like he might forget all manly edicit and hug Spike, but Spike scold removed all thought of doing so. Spike liked to see his friend happy, but there are lines and rules to this sort of thing.

"Come on Spike, she's not that crazy."

The smells and aromas of the Sunnydale bus station were not to be underestimated. They were about as pungent and putrid as one small area can get. As the heat rose in the early afternoon the horrifying smells just continued to grow as a young woman stepped off the bus wrinkling her nose.

She looked out of place though she tried so hard to blend in with the crowd getting off the bus. She was dressed very posh and sophisticated in her designer jean, shoes, and a smart looking halter top. She didn't care what the residents of Sunnydale thought of her as she past some rowdy looking road workers who were obviously staring at her; she had a mission to accomplish and no one was going to stand in her way.

She looked around the bus station for a taxi, but none were to be found. She thought begrudgingly, "Doesn't this city have any taxis?" She walked up to the service desk and her stomach was growling. "First food then transportation" she thought as she scanned the service area for a little food stand of some kind.

She decided on the hot dog stand with a charming looking young blond working the service counter. "It's better than nothing" she breathed.

"Hello there! My name is Anya welcome to Sunnydale California. We are known for our fine commercial retail and the annual Beech Tree festival hosted every fall."

"It's April" the young woman commented wondering what Beech trees have to do with hot dogs.

"Yeah well… it's our opening slogan and I'm sure that you are new to the area as most arrivals are."

"That is true. Thanks for the information" she looked at her longingly for some food, "I would really love to order."

"Oh course. What can I get for you? I have some delicious hot dogs with chili sauce and gently sprinkled with good old American cheese."

"That sounds lovely." Anya nodded furiously in agreement.

"So where have you traveled from? You sound Australian."

"Actually I'm English. Why does everyone make that mistake? It can be so bothersome."

"Well England did use Australia as housing place for criminals" Anya mentioned as she quickly prepared the young English girl's hot dog.

"Good point Anya. You know you hear these horror stories of Americans being all stupid and greedy."

"Here you are. Would like a drink and a bag of chips to go with it?"

"Sure. I'd love a coke. I don't drink much soda in England."

"That brings it to 5.60 and tips are welcome" Anya said with a smile as she took her money. With the a jingle of the cash register the young woman received her change and promptly took her hot dog, chips, and cold coke to sit down.

"Hey. Maybe you don't know this because you're new, but welcome to the new world and in the new world tips are customary. We shared a moment. I asked you how you were doing and where you were from. I acted with sincerity so you'd tip me."

"I guess I was wrong. The myths are actually true. Americans really are greedy with your false sense of sincerity."

"Well of course. I mean how do you expect to get by in the ruthless America if you don't become ruthless and cynical as well?" Anya started to cry in frustration.

"I understand. I'm sorry. It's been a long day for me. We did share a moment and it was sweet of you. Here. Please don't cry anymore." The young woman put some change in the plastic tub in front of the register. The jingle jangle sound slowly halted her tears as the young Brit tried desperately to make her feel better.

"I didn't mean it. You're not greedy. Please stop crying. Here I will give you another 5."

"Thank you for your money. Now please go and enjoy our food." Anya said cheerfully.

"I'm Dawn."

"It's nice to meet you Dawn."

TBC

AN: The delay is so ridiculous. I apologize. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'm getting busy with school and life and also with the big deal of getting married going on. I hope you like the story and please review. All comments help me create my writing genius! Take care everyone and hopefully I can get another chapter up before too long.


	8. Lies of Home

A Curse for Two

Summary: Buffy's family is shrouded in a curse that results in the ruin of any relationship when the Summers are in love. After her breakage with Angel, Spike seems like an unlikely candidate, but could he be the one to break the 200year old curse? AU

Disclaimer: I am not profiting anything from this story or the characters as they belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy alone! As if anyone would pay money for this dribble

AN: A quick note to all readers. I assure you that this is a Spuffy fanfiction. Just be patient. More twists and turns ahead. So stay tuned!

Chapter 8

Lies of home

"Till my breath spake its break let this spell be cast. Bind and find the thing that I desire" Buffy spoke softly behind the counter of the Magic Box. This small store had been very busy with Halloween quickly approaching. Just as Buffy had finished her incantation Giles had popped his head from the office in the back to see what he had sensed while doing the book work for the shop. In most cases he left the floor to Buffy while he took care of the bookkeeping and other paper pushing things unless he sensed she needed help. He glanced across the room in surprise to see a fairly large dusty volume floating through the air to Buffy standing behind the cash register. Giles was brimming with pride and joy. His student was progressing so well. He emerged from the office to congratulate her.

"Buffy," Giles exclaimed as Buffy quickly gasped in surprise, "I didn't mean to startle you. I only just observed what spell you had just been incanting. I must admit that is quite impressive." Buffy smiled to this. She was glad her hard work had been noticed. "AT LEAST SOMEONE NOTICES," she thought as she began searching for more spells to try. Giles leaned over the counter, "What do you intend to cast next?" He asked glancing at his dirty glasses and quickly cleaning them. Buffy looked up at him with the deer in "headlights" look. She hadn't thought about where she wanted to take her magic or what she could handle.

"I'm not sure. Where does one take her magic power? I mean once you've mastered the ability to float stuff." Giles took the book from her and glanced at it and then back at her quizingly. "Buffy this is very advanced magic. Do you think you're up to it?"

"I don't know. See I understand what these spells call for, but I'm not sure whether or not my magic's advanced enough." Giles smiled supportingly and put his glasses back on firmly. "Well you'll never know if you don't try. We'll start on congering and develing into the Nether Realm. I have number spell books you may chose from. They will be highly advanced, but they will be an excellent start for you." Giles took off to find more books. Buffy stood there feeling the shock and fear of going deeper into the realm of magic. There was also a twinge of excitement and anticipation of the ideas of expanding into a full blown wicca. "AND JUST IN TIME FOR HALLOWEENBuffy was quickly trying to close up shop later that evening. She was meeting Willow at the Espresso Pump shortly after closing hours. She was hoping to finally tell Willow the truth. She just hated the lies she frequently had to give Willow to excuse her absences. It had been three weeks since her near fatal car accident and the meeting of that evil bleach head. Buffy was quickly set to put it out of her mind. As Buffy was putting away some of the more advanced magic up on the balcony she heard the door ring. She stepped down the ladder carefully. Buffy wasn't afraid of heights just afraid of falling. Once she reached the bottom she finally got a glimpse of her probably last customer for the evening.

"God! What do you want?" Buffy exclaimed. She didn't want to deal with him tonight. "Well luv that is just too bad for you. I require service so…" he paused to stare seductively, "service me." Spike grinned at her. "I thought you were through acting like a male pig." Spike let out a laugh. "Ha! You are so thick headed to take me seriously. You are so deliciously… what's the word, oh right gullible." Buffy's face was on fire at this point mostly due to embarrassment and lastly due to the burning desire to beat the crap out of his smug ass. "Now that you've had you fun at my expense, will you please leave." Spike took a step closer. He could smell her he was so close. "She smells nice," he thought, "better not tell her that."

"Not till you service me," he grinned with a naughty twinkle is his eyes. Buffy raised an eyebrow, folded her arms, and tapped her foot in the typical female fashion waiting for him to continue. She could feel the heat rising up from his meaning. When he didn't respond Buffy decided to make the move for fear that the flush would reach her cheeks and give Spike more incentive to torture her.

"What do you want?" Spike paused and then took a step back giving Buffy her space back. "I made an order about three weeks ago. I'm here to pick it. Giles called and said it was in."

"I'll go check. You wait here!" Buffy turned coldly on her heels and marched into the storeroom. She felt herself start to cool down. She kept coaching herself. I MUSTN'T LET HIM SEE ME ALL FLUSTERED. IT WILL ONLY FUEL HIS FIRE. She found Spike's order in a large cardboard box labeled James B. She returned to find Spike sitting in one of the large wooden chairs surrounding the extremely large round table in the center of the floor. She quickly totaled up his order and he paid all in silence. Buffy was grateful for the quiet.

Spike was about to walk through the door without another word, but right before he put his fingers on the door knob he had a thought as he quickly spun around much to the fright of the young blond and returned to the register. "Do you like coffee?" He grinned leaning on the counter.

"I like an occasional coffee. It more depends on the company." Buffy leaned closer to Spike planning to drop him when he thought he was about to score just to get back at him.

"Oh really. I think I know what kind of company you like," he winked at her. Buffy could so play this game.

"I think you may have some idea," she said playfully as she moved closer to the walk through part of the counter and Spike followed.

"Well… that is good news luv, because I know a company that would love to meet you." Buffy lifted the board dividing them and waited for her moment.

"I'd be so excited to meet him," she smiled coyly as she glanced down at his pants. Spike wasn't sure where she was going with this, but decided that it was better to play along. He moved closer till his fingers were just at the edge. Buffy quickly slammed the walk through board down on his fingers. He just as quickly retracted his mushed finger tips and held them close howling in pain.

"What did you do that for? Are you completely insane?" Spike screamed at her cradling his fingers. Buffy just smiled.

"What? You're not the only one who can play games. Serves you right for playing tricks and picking on me." Spike just stared at her as if she had three heads.

"You must be totally bent. I was asking if you would want to join my mate and me for coffee sometime."

"Oh." It was all she could say. If she was flustered before, she was now a full face of crimson. Before she could speak another word Spike was practically rolling with laughter. Buffy at that moment was wishing the world would open up and swallow her whole.

"Look I thought you meant a cup of COFFEE," she said putting quote marks around the word coffee. Spike grinned.

"I'm not the President of Burundi luv, but thanks for the offer." Buffy started to fume.

"I wasn't offering. You were offering you jerk!"

"You didn't seem bothered by my offering." Spike raised an eyebrow.

"I was acting! You were acting all seductive and suggestive how was I supposed to know you were literally asking about coffee with you and your _mate_?"

"Fair. Would you like to?" Spike asked once more and this time with less suggestiveness in his voice. Buffy let out a sigh wondering if she could ever get rid of him.

"Have brewed coffee with you and your mate?"

"Yeah. You met him… Xander." Buffy remembered the bartender from her wild night of drinking.

"Oh, yeah sure. I mean if you don't mind an odd number of people." Spike perked up. This was just the moment he had been waiting and working for.

"Actually if you want to make it an even number you always bring along one of your friends." Buffy could see where this was going all to easily. She began to close out the cash register as she sought to get Spike away from her dear friend.

"What do you want with Willow anyway?" To this Spike looked offended.

"Nothing! I just want to get to know her that is all. She is intriguing."

"Okay… fine. I'll ask her but I'm sure she'll say no. She's shy."

"I'm sure there is something more fiery underneath that quiet meek exterior," Spike replied with his suggestive tone. Buffy had to take a deep breath for fear of gagging at the idea of Spike and Willow engaging in some erotic scene out of some bad romance novel.

"Maybe there is, but you need to go."

"Why? We were having such a good time." He winked at her. She just glared back and replied, "I'm late for something if you must know and I'm closing up the shop so that means you, the customer, must leave."

Spike simply smiled, "I'll walk you out." Buffy gathered her bookbag and brown leather handbag up from the office. She locked up the door realizing how late she was, she was hoping to ditch Spike.

"So what's your next move?" Spike asked outside the Magic Box.

"I'm meeting someone for coffee _privately_."

"Not anyone I know then?"

"Well not really…" To this Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Someone is lying." Spike sang softly and to this Buffy spun around to glare at him just as she had finished putting the store keys away in her handbag.

"So! I don't have to tell you the truth. It's not like we're friends or anything." Buffy snapped back. Spike looked a little hurt.

"I thought we were. What makes you think we're not friends?" Spike asked gently to her. Buffy was taken aback unsure of how to really answer his question.

"Hey you two! Whatcha doing… in front of a Magic Box?" Willow pipped up chipperly. She had spotted the blond pair across the street on her way to the Espresso Pump. The two blonds stood there speechless. Spike was surprised to see her so soon. Spike was intending to see her weeks ago, but with work and Xander's relatives coming into town, he hadn't a chance to meet her properly. Buffy just looked on in total shock. She hadn't planned on letting her best friend in on the big secret this way.

When no one answered her immediately Willow wrinkled her forward and let her eyes fall a bit, "You guys okay?"

Buffy was quick to reply. She didn't want her to actually think there was something going on between them. "Uh, nothing. Just met up outside." Spike shot her a look of pure confusion and then it hit him, "She doesn't know. Well it wouldn't look nice to accuse her best friend in front of her. I'll play along… for now," he thought. He gave Buffy a quick wink which unsettled her inside wondering what he was up to.

"Yep just met up outside. Buffy just happen to be walking by when I just walked out of the magic shop here. We were having a lovely chat. What brings you here?" Buffy started to breathe easy.

"Well… just got finished with my study group and was meeting Buffy for some coffee." Spike smiled with an inner chuckle. He turned to look at the guilty Buffy and whispered, "Liar." He returned his attention to Willow ready to pitch, "Speaking of coffee… Buffy and I were talking about coffee. And how she would love to get some with my mate and I. Would care to our three become four?" Willow simply smiled sweetly and accepted willingly. Buffy stood there mouth wide opened about to protest, but Spike turned to her and halted her with his glaring eyes. He asked Willow to meet up with Buffy in a moment as she was going to help load the box into his car. Willow agreed and skipped off merrily to get mocha.

Once she was out of ear shot, Spike felt a punch on his right shoulder. He turned to her and laughed, "Careful luv, I could turn around and tell her the truth."

"The truth about what? You being almost staker-like whenever Willow is around?"

"No. The truth that you are a witch and work in a magic shop." Buffy stood there starring blankly.

"How did…"

"I know? I didn't, but you know what you're talking about in that store and that usually means you're in the practice." Buffy quietly looked down at her feet.

"I was planning on telling her. I just hate lying to her."

"Tell her, but wait for our date. Then you can tell her gently. Otherwise I'll just happen to blurt it out." He smiled while her blood started to boil. She wanted to be the one to tell her and she had a specific way she wanted to go about it and Spike was determined to ruin it. She was about to say something, but decided against it. She didn't want to add anything to his fire. She turned on hell and marched on to meet up with Willow and to put Spike farthest from her mind.

Spike watched her march on till she was out of sight. He chuckled lightly to himself thinking he had just score a date with two beautiful girls in one stroke of brilliant blackmail. He turned to head for home when he was suddenly stopped by a young girl in his path refusing to let him pass.

"So we meet again, James." In one quick flash she kicked him in the shin, "Dumbass."

"Dawn?" He looked at her puzzled that this could be Dawn, "Dawn?" he asked again.

"As if you wouldn't already know." Dawn replied sarcastically. Spike let out a chuckle.

"Well… do I get a hug or are you too old for that?" Dawn smiled and gave Spike big bear hug.

"You aren't easy to track down." Dawn scolded as they parted.

"I've been using a de-locator spell for the past two years."

"That explains it! Dad and I actually had to contact the Nether Realm to locate you." To this Spike's eyebrow rose.

"Dad and YOU… you're much too young for that sort of thing." Dawn playfully punched Spike's shoulder. He cried out in false pain.

"I'm not too young. Hell, you left home at my age." Spike didn't want to be reminded of his leaving home so many years ago. He didn't want to deal with it all right at the moment or explain anything to Dawn who was too young at the time to understand so he sought to change the subject.

"How have you been?" Spike asked hoping Dawn would drop the former subject. Dawn sighed hoping to be able to understand it all, but simply answered his question.

"Well Oxford is stuffy as ever. Thought I would convince Dad to let me go to an American university like Harvard or USC, but no."

To this all Spike could say was, "Sounds like Dad."

"He's doing all right especially since Mum got sick." Spike perked up his ears.

"She's sick?"

"Not to be worried. She has been going in for some tests. They think it might be cancer." Spike couldn't move for a moment. He hadn't always had the best relationship with his mum, but he didn't want to see her go so soon.

"I'm sorry little bit, I just couldn't stay." He looked down trying to avoid her eyes.

"I know why you left James, but this is why I had to find you," Spike looked up at her confused as she calmly told him, "You need to come home."

TBC

AN: I am finally finished with this chapter. I would have had it up much sooner, but I lost my notebook and I just can't write up fresh ideas on a word document. I still like paper to create and Word to make it all legible. Class is going rather well. Did fantastic on my mid-term. Married life is going pretty well except for our lives are kind of on hold for the moment while my hubby searches for jobs pretty much anywhere. Will Spike end up going back to the Mother country??? Find out in the next chapter of A CURSE FOR TWO!!


	9. Coffee Lips

Chapter Nine

**Coffee Lips**

Disclaimer: me no own Buffy. Me own Chevy. Enough said!

AN: I am terribly sorry for taking so long on updating. I will try to update once a month from now on.

"I don't know why you are putting up such a fuss. I mean it's just coffee," Willow said fixing the shoulder strap on her bag. The redhead's handbag never stayed put, but she wouldn't dare part with her cotton green and yellow hand bag she made back in the fifth grade. Buffy sighed as they approached the café where Spike and Buffy had agreed to meet. She couldn't find a reasonable answer that wouldn't reveal too much of the truth right at the moment. She promised herself that she would tell her friend, but she wanted to break it gently so she didn't think the blond had completely lost her mind. They had been friends for so long she didn't want her only good friend to leave her too.

It all started at the Gay Lesbian Alliance Rally held on the Campus' Center Court. Buffy had gotten lost during her first week in search of McKinley Hall. Lost among the mob, "WHY DID I HAVE TO TAKE A SCIENCE ELECTIVE?" Buffy thought. She was so busy trying to look above the sea of people she didn't see as she ran right into a wall of Willow.

A timid freshmen Buffy beet red from embarrassment politely apologized to Willow. She just chuckled and replied that anyone could be run over in this mob. Buffy asked for directions and thankfully the redhead knew where her class was.

"I am a science major so I know McKinley pretty well."

Buffy followed trying to make small talk to get know this friendly lesbian science nerd. "That is great! You being into science. Very women power. Show those men who's the best at science."

"Yeah I guess so," Willow chuckled lightly.

"What you're not into the women power thing?" Buffy innocently asked.

"No, I mean it is unusual for a girl to be in Quantum Physics II, but it's not too bad. No one gives me a hard time."

"Really! I mean it is the 21st Century so I suppose society should be used to it. I mean most guys find that stuff to be erotic."

Willow shot a puzzled look at Buffy, "What?"

"I'm just saying that Lesbian chic is popular amongst even the most homophobic guys." Buffy felt Willow grab her arm to stop her babble.

"Um, Buffy I am not gay." Buffy's face reached lava red.

"Oh. I thought with you being at the Gay/Lesbian Alliance Rally you were gay. I shouldn't have assumed. Bad Buffy."

Willow busted into uncontrollable draw-attention-to-yourself laughter as they entered McKinley. Once she caught her breath she turned to Buffy, "I was there as an Activities Coordinator. I work with UC Sunnydale's Student Activities Council. I was just leaving after I had everything set up with the Alliance's president Amber Benstone." Buffy followed Willow up two flights of stairs trying to swallow her embarrassment. Willow entered the third floor hall and motioned Buffy to the left.

"It's right down there. Room 303 right?" Willow asked. Buffy glanced at her schedule and nodded.

"Thanks Willow and sorry about that whole gay thing," Buffy apologized once more. Willow waved her off, "It's alright. Happens to me all the time." They both had a good laugh and have been good friends ever since.

**

"It's just that Spike is… a pig."

"Buffy!"

"Well he is. I mean he can be fairly charming and he is pretty attractive, but he'll turn on you like a snake," Buffy said as they approached the Espresso Pump.

"So he's a snake, not a pig," Willow giggled.

"No, I mean yes. Wait!" Buffy tried to stop her friend from waking into the café, but too late as the bell above rang announcing their entrance. They peered above the crowd in search of Spike. Buffy rolled her eyes as they fell upon the bleached Billy Idol wannabe. He waved the girls over to the little table in the back. Buffy took Willow's wrist and unwillingly brought her to the back.

Spike gave a stern glare to Xander to be cool and not a poof like he always acted around the opposite sex. Xander quietly shrugged as if to say, "What?" Spike didn't have time to tell him for he heard a loud yell of excitement. "Xander!"

Spike turned around to see the girl he was pinning for hug Xander with a huge grin and wide sparkling eyes.

"Where have you been?" Willow asked jokingly punching Xander in the shoulder.

"Um well you know I took take road trip across America two years ago," Xander began. Buffy started to take a seat net to Xander, but Willow had claimed it never taking her eyes off Xander and his road trip story. Buffy sighed lightly as Spike offered her a chair. The two blonds sat listening to Xander's story.

"So after I worked for a month with that Trucking company, Ralph got me a job as a bouncer at this Ladies Night Club. Money was great except I had ladies throwing dollar bills down my pants." Willow and Xander laughed heartily while Buffy smiled politely and Spike lit a cigarette.

"Buffy," Willow gasped for air, "this is Xander. We grew up together. And Xand this is my dorm mate Buffy."

"Oh Buffy and I know each other, but I had no idea you'd still be around. What happened to Oxford?" Xander asked.

Buffy coughed out of surprise, "You had a chance at Oxford. You know Spike went to Oxford." Willow ignored her last comment and continued.

"Yeah, but I turned it down."

"Was that because of Richard?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, but we were over before we ever began."

"How about we get some coffee over here?" Spike said clapping his hands together and signaling a waitress over to their table.

"What'll ya have?" the short brunette waitress asked pen ready.

"I'll have a Mocha Latte with extra foam." Buffy ordered.

"Coffee, black" Spike ordered. The waitress turned to the other Xander spoke up.

"She'll have a Mocha Coconut Frappacino."

"Ah you remembered," Willow smiled.

"How do you forget? You even wrote a song about it. Mocha Coconut Frappacino, Mocha Coconut Frappacino." Xander sang.

"And he'll have a Vanilla Chiai Frappacino."

The afternoon bled into late evening as Willow and Xander were still talking of their school adventures and their mini romance in jr. high. Buffy tried to enter in the conversation where she could. Spike just continued to drink coffe, smoke his death sticks, and listen lightly to their excited jabbering too irritated to add anything.

At about eight Buffy coughed down her last sip of her third latte, "Well Willow it's getting late and I'm sure the Pump would like to close. It's been fun though." She pulled her friend away from the table.

"Bye Xander. We should get together again."

"Bye Will," Xander said in time to see his childhood friend disappear out the door. Spike just glared, scoffed, and walked out. "What?" Xander asked trying to catch up with his room mate.

**

"What was that?" Buffy asked as they headed back to school.

"Oh Xander? He's just an old friend."

"He seemed like more than a friend." Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"He's… well I don't know. I mean we've been friends for years. I like him, but probably only thinks of me in a childhood platonic friend way," Willow yammered.

"Maybe?" Buffy offered the apparently hopeful Willow. To this she perked up with a quick smile.

"You really think so."

"Yeah. I mean how could he not." Buffy gave her friend a shoulder hug as they hit campus.

"Man I can't believe Willow showed up. Talk about forever." Xander yammered on as they walked from the café to their house. The cool evening air wasn't the only thing that rushed Spike down the street.

"Yeah" was all Spike could say in hopes of shutting Xander up, but it didn't work.

"I didn't know the girl you were after was Will." Spike winced slightly at his loss of seducing the redhead.

"Yeah well I thought you were after Buffy."

"I don't know," Xander said shyly placing his cold hands in his pockets, "I like Buffy, but I have known Will forever. Seeing her after so long. It was kinda trippy."

It was all Spike could do to not storm off. He was so annoyed by Xander's success and his own apparent failure. As Xander kept on rambling over his confusion and feelings Spike kept quickening his pace as if distance would give his friend a clue.

As they approached the porch Spike couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going for a walk," Spike said as he stormed off in the opposite direction. Xander stood puzzled, but was too cold to think about it so he went inside.

Buffy and Willow reached their dorm building in time for their hall's weekly party. They wonder why they picked the party-est dorm hall on campus. Willow was still going on about Xander.

"It was so cool to see him again. I can't wait to see him again. Do you think I should call him or wait?" Willow asked holding the door open letting the loud party music escape the building. Buffy stood there not wanting to go inside. She felt that if she stepped into the building the walls would close in on her. Not wanting to bring Willow down she opted for the cool night air.

"You go in. I want to get a movie from the video store. Something for the weekend." Willow waved her friend off as she skipped up stairs to their room. Buffy walked up towards the edge of campus where the closest video store was located. She wasn't sure what she was going to rent if anything, but she knew she couldn't stay in the same building as her giddy in love friend. She was happy for Willow and she hadn't seen her that excited about someone ever, but she couldn't place this nagging pit of stomach feeling. She didn't want Xander. He wasn't her type. "WHY CAN'T I JUST BE HAPPY FOR HER?" Buffy asked herself as she crossed Main St. onto the giant parking lot to RST Video store. She stopped at the door unable to go in.

She sat on the curb feeling this wave of sadness rush her all at once. She felt the tears well up behind her eyelids. She laid her head down on her knees trying to pull herself together and partly not caring if she didn't. A cool hand rested on her shoulder. Alarmed she looked up to see Spike hunched over her with concern. Buffy quickly brushed her tears away, "Sorry."

"S'alright. Rough night?"

"Not really. Boring would be a better word for it. I am glad Willow and Xander got along so well," Buffy stopped suddenly, "Sorry, I know you liked her."

"That's alright. I didn't have much of a chance. Just didn't realize Xander would do it for her. Are you okay?" Spike asked as he pulled a cigarette out and lit it.

"Yeah I'm good."

"And you're out on a cold night sitting in front of a video store of questionable reputation because you're so happy." Spike took a long drag and sat down beside her.

"No it's just that I… you wouldn't get it. You don't seem like the type who gets rejected. You look more like the rejecter."

"I can't help it if girls find me so attractive." Buffy rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly. Spike continued softly, "I know how it feels."

"I couldn't make it work with Angel; I am not even good enough for Xander's interest. Just goes to further prove that I fail at men and relationships."

"You don't fail. Come on Angel. Even the name sounds like a poof if you ask me. Not nearly manly enough for you. And Xander is such a whelp you would have to raise him along with your children," Spike said taking a final puff and putting out his cancer stick.

"Yeah right. Maybe there is something wrong with me. Like some magical force that keep me from ever having a loving relationship. Maybe I am forever cursed in love." Buffy suddenly felt heat rise to her cheeks. She thought it was just the cold as she felt her face.

"Buffy you're not cursed."

"Maybe I'm unattractive." Spike chuckled at the blond's insecurities.

"Not likely Ducks."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"You're gorgeous Goldilocks," Spike said running his finger through her golden hair.

"Gorgeous?" Buffy asked leaning closer to Spike. She was so close she could smell cigarettes and coffee on his breath. Spike leaned in twirling her light curls reaching for her face. He pulled her face in gently as he brushed his lips against hers. Buffy leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. He gently opened her lips with his rough tongue pulling her closer. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and growled lightly pulling her closer. Finally in need of air they broke apart and just stared at each other unsure of what to say.

All Buffy could say was, "So."

TBC

AN: So I told you it was a Spuffy fanfiction. I wanted to set it up with a little suspense. Promise the story will quicken. Please Review!


	10. I want a French Duke

**A Curse for Two** **by Bandgeek252**

AN: This chapter may be shorter than I would have liked, but I wanted to get this sucker posted while I have the time. I don't get a lot of it these days.

_I want a French Duke Chapter 10_

A mind puzzling tingle still lay on Buffy's lips just moments after she had breathed, "so." Spike was staring at her unsure of how to respond. He was torn between his cool boy response which was a sexy glare with a "hey" and the unusual feeling of "whoa". He was split so he decided to respond with, "Yeah well."

He stood up and breathed in deep the chilly night air. He brushed his coat and stated, "I better get back." Buffy shot him a horrified look, but could only reply with "Yeah me too."

Spike started to turn, but then stopped abruptly and kneeled beside her. "Listen Buffy," he started wanting to explain that the kiss didn't mean anything, but he couldn't get it out right so he finished with, "Why don't I walk you home?" He reached out his hand and to his surprise Buffy took it.

She wasn't sure what he was doing, but she knew taking his hand was the right thing to do. His hand felt warm and strong against her chilled hand. As he helped her to her feet he felt a strong desire to see her safely home. Buffy brushed off her clothes and let herself be led by Spike down the huge parking lot back towards the dormitories. Something that she thought she'd never consider doing.

Spike had a feeling of déjà vu he couldn't shake. Like a force not entirely of his freewill was keeping him there. Not that he minded touching her. He saw a vulnerable side to the "plays it tough" blond and in some ways she reminded him of himself. He felt something burning into the back of his skull and wondered if Buffy's eyes were trying to burn a hole metaphorically so he turned to glance behind him to see if Buffy was staring at him, but she was lost in her own thoughts and visually staring at the ground. He felt a heat rise within him as he quickly turned away and muttered, "Complicated" to himself.

Buffy was racing through her mind for something to say. With nothing coming to her mind silence would have to do. She tried to think of a casual way to ask about the significance of that kiss and just why she couldn't pull herself away from Spike's powerful grip. When she thought of the fact that he was leading her, the feminist within wanted to rebel and pull away, but as if they had their hands dipped in super glue she couldn't pull back and a deep part of wondered if she even wanted to.

She looked up at him trying to remember all the reasons she despised the leathered blond, but none came to mind. She felt magic fill her veins. She could feel real power start to rise within and extend out into her palms. Spike stopped walking.

He turned to her not letting go of her hand. He pulled her hand to his lips and breathed, "Katherine."

A baffled Buffy asked, "Who did you call me?" Spike looked up at her, but didn't see her. He blinked for a moment.

"Uh what's going on?" Spike asked with Buffy's hand still just inches from his lips. He looked down and quickly let go of her hand.

"I don't know. I was just following you and I don't even know why. Then you suddenly turn and kiss my hand all French Duke like and called me Katherine."

"I don't remember doing any of that," Spike said confused and then pointed his left index finger at her, "You did a spell. That's it!"

"I didn't do anything," Buffy said defensively, "You just took my hand all gentlemen like and then turned and kissed my hand."

"Like I'd kiss your bloody hand. Probably haven't washed it recently."

"I was wrong to think you could be a nice guy. You kissed me. And why?"

"I don't know why you would think I'm a nice guy. And just for the record I didn't kiss you, YOU kissed me. I was just walking along till I ran into you weeping and I thought I might cheer you up a bit then you go and get all lip happy on me."

Now Buffy had completely lost her patience for this situation, "Argh! You are unbelievable. Are you telling me you felt sorry for me?" Buffy had lost her cool and didn't even wait for Spike to speak before she smacked him right across the left cheek, "You know what Spike, screw you!" Buffy took off back towards her dorm.

Spike watched her run out of sight. "What the hell?" was all he could say.

She ran till she could run no more. Shame and rage filled her cheeks. She just couldn't believe someone could be that horrible. She felt the tears start to well up at Spike's complete lack of sincerity. She suddenly could recall all the reasons why she despised him.

"Oh God. I can remember. Before I couldn't, but now I do. I felt it…" She stopped dead in her tracks having just recalled the powerful magic that had risen in her body and extended to her fingers right to Spike. She knew there was only one who could help her.

The next morning just as Giles had opened the Magic Box he heard the doorbell ring. He glanced up from his coffee to see Buffy rushing to him.

"Good morning Buffy."

"I did it!" was all the blond could get out between the heavy out of breath huffs as she tried to get back some oxygen.

"Buffy I have no interest in your sex life." Giles replied with a blush.

"What? Eww… no I mean I did a spell. I really did cause Spike to go all Duke on me, but I didn't say an actual spell." Buffy explained the whole story to Giles.

"Well some magics don't require actual words to be spoken." Giles offered. He wondered how advanced she'd have to be to really pull off something like that. He didn't want to worry her just yet so he decided he would listen to her until he knew more.

"Oh great so now I can magically turn men into nineteenth century gentlemen without even saying a word." Buffy rolled her eyes.

Giles sighed unsure of what to say to the troubled blond. "I am wondering if you even did the spell and who is Katherine?"

"I don't know. I don't know anyone named Katherine."

"The answer may lie within that name. Maybe she is an ancestor or a powerful force you've disrupted on one your spells."

"But I haven't done any spells… well recently. And the magic came through me, why would it be affecting Spike?"

"Again I'm not sure, but we'll look into it."

"But…" Buffy started to argue.

Giles scowled lightly, "Are you planning on filing those books or do I just pay you to bombard me with hundreds of questions."

"Gotcha. I am on it Boss. We can talk more on this spell later." Buffy smiled and diligently went to work on filing those beginner spell books in the front. Buffy tried not to think about the non-spoken spell and tried to think even less about the kiss that happened before the spell. She failed on both accounts. Even though she tried to tell herself over and over again that it was just a pity kiss it felt far from it. She felt her lips still tingling from Spike's pity kiss.

"ARGH! I NEED TO GET THAT CREEP OUT OF MY MIND. HE NEVER CARED ABOUT ME SO I SHOULD JUST LET IT GO. AS IF I'LL EVER SEE THAT LEATHERED JERK AGAIN." Buffy thought as she heard the bell ring. She turned to see Spike had entered the shop. He walked up to her. Buffy felt her shame and hatred for this creep start to boil.

"Buffy?"

**TBC**

AN: Posted this chapter within the month as promised. See I try to make an effort. Since I work on the Reference floor of the library I have some time on my hands, but I only get about 8 hours a month on here. I will try to update my other stories too. I am not in the mood to start anything else just yet. I kinda want to finish the ones I have started. I want SPRING to get here. I am so sick to death of clouds and gray and blah! Please Review!


	11. Apologies not accepted

A Curse for Two by Bandgeek252

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffyverse. Like I could!?!

AN: This chapter contains some MATURE material. Just thought I'd warn the more squeamish readers out there. This chapter is also much longer than my other ones. I had a lot of free time at work this week.

Chapter 11: Apologizes not accepted

Spike stood there facing Buffy with his hands safely in his trench coat pockets. He looked sorrowfully at Buffy. She felt the prelude to his apology and desperately wanted to stop him, but there was hint of pleading in his eyes that she couldn't ignore.

"You've got 2 minutes to say what you've got to say and then I want you to get out," Buffy huffed. Spike took a deep breath.

"I wanted to…" he halted in search for the right words.

"Apologize!" Buffy finished for him. To this his brow creased as he shot her an indignant look, "I am not her to apologize."

"What? I thought that's why you came," Buffy fumed.

"Like I have anything to apologize for," Spike shot at her. Buffy was beyond angry. She wanted to throw him into a fiery furnace and watch him burn. "What I was going to say was I wanted know why that spell happened and what it was."

"Oh you! Look Giles and I are researching it. As to what and how we have no clue, but don't you think you should apologize," Buffy added.

"Yeah right. You were the one who put the spell on me. If anyone should be apologizing it should be you."

"Apologize for something I had no control over. When you had full power over your senses when you kissed me and afterwards when you acted like a jerk."

Spike leaned in a little closer, "What's the matter luv, can't handle a little kiss?" Spike smirked at her. Buffy pushed him out of her personal bubble space.

"What's your problem, you can't handle a little spell that improves your manners?" Buffy shot back with a little crooked smile.

"I just don't like being controlled," Spike pointed at her.

"If I was truly controlling you why would I have you call me Katherine?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know," Spike snapped. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"Well I really don't and FYI I didn't mean to cast a spell. I didn't realize that I had that kind of power," Buffy admitted.

"Well I didn't mean to kiss you, but it wasn't because of pity. I just wanted you to know that," Spike released a heavy sigh, "I like you. I didn't want it to get weird."

Buffy chortled, "So you turned into a jerk?"

"Yeah that's kinda how I do things," Spike laughed with her. As they had cleared the air they saw no need for apologies or regret. Buffy understood his irrational reaction as just shyness. He had been blown away by the sudden French Duke spell and a very nice yet unexpected kiss. Spike understood that she didn't cast the spell to screw with him, but unknowingly harbored a force she couldn't control.

Buffy let out a sigh of relief, "So you don't know anyone named Katherine."

"Nope. Met a lot of girls on my travels and never ran into a Katherine," Spike smirked at Buffy.

The blond raised her left eyebrow sternly at Spike, "A lot of girls, huh?" Spike sat in the stiff back chair at the store's large round table and leaned back pulling his hands behind his head. He pushed the chair back on its two hind legs. "Yeah a lot," Spike snickered.

Buffy walked by him and quickly kicked one of the chair legs out from under him and down Spike fell with a loud thud. Buffy laughed so loud at the fallen Spike Giles immediately poked his head out from his back office. He looked about but only saw Buffy. He didn't see the fallen Spike for Spike had fallen on the back side of the table. "Is everything alright?" Giles asked apprehensively.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just taking care of some garbage," Buffy smiled at Spike while leaning on the round table. Spike jumped up as Giles returned to his office. He leaned in close to the young woman. So close in fact that she could smell the smoke on his breath. She could swear her heart skipped a beat as she caught her breath at how warm she felt in an instant. Buffy felt her chest slowly rise. "GET A GRIP," she thought. Spike looked down her pink tank top and then up to her hazel eyes, "Jealous," Spike said.

Buffy felt a heat rise within her, "Argh as if." She hopped off the table trying to keep her cool. She straightened her light green skirt as she picked up a stack of books on the cou8nter, "Don't you have something else to do besides annoy me or get totally wrong ideas about me?"

"I want to help you get this spell worked out. I don't want to have my hard earned bad boy reputation dashed again by you."

"Like I want you to either," Buffy shot back picking up her stack of books to put away. She suddenly felt a warm strange presence swell within her. She dropped the books on the floor. She reached out for Spike with her eyes turned a striking blue.

"James, love," Buffy said with a British accent as she reached out for Spike's cheek. Spike froze afraid to move.

"Giles!" Spike yelled. Swiftly Giles appeared amazed by his possessed employee.

"James dear, magic brought us together and magic will save us." She took his cheek. Her hand felt hot. Spike didn't know what to say. He wanted to get Buffy back, but wasn't sure how.

"Buffy?" Giles asked. Buffy let go of Spike's cheek and turned to Giles harshly replying, "She is gone."

"No kidding," Spike said. Possessed Buffy turned back to Spike.

"Try Katherine," Giles suggested.

"Okay Katherine?"

Buffy's now blue eyes softened, "Yes James."

"Where is Buffy?" Spike asked.

"Magic brought us together, magic will save us," Buffy repeated as she took his hand into hers.

"Got that, but where is Buffy?" Spike asked again.

Buffy's eyes turned red as Spike yelped and jumped back, "Her hand is like fire."

"She's too warm. She'll die if we don't do something," Giles pointed out. Buffy's fiery eyes looked on Giles calling out, "Erther Warrior of Women." And with that Buffy collapsed being released from whatever was temporarily possessing her. Spike reach just in time to catch the exhausted blond before she hit the floor. Her skin was cool once more. Giles directed Spike to the back room where the loveseat was and Spike gently laid her down careful of her head. Giles placed a blanket over her to keep her from a chill before ushering Spike back out onto the main floor.

"Okay Giles what the hell was that?" Spike whispered demandingly.

"I don't know, but that was Katherine. Our mystery thickens."

"No kidding Giles. Tell me something I don't know."

"I'm not sure. I need time to analyze all the points," Giles rubbed his forehead furiously. "We need to find out who Erther, Katherine, and James are."

"How did she know?" Spike asked. Puzzled Giles asked, " How did she know what?"

"My name well my given name is James. I never told her before so how did she know?"

"I don't know, but it sounded like this Katherine knew you."

"I don't know anyone named Katherine."

"Well the spirit that possessed you called her Katherine. Maybe you were possessed by James," Giles concluded.

"Okay I follow you, but we still don't know who they are." Giles cleaned his glasses and cleared his throat, "It appears they are or rather they were in love."

"Who's in love?" Buffy asked yawning.

Giles immediately replied, "Oh no one." He threw a cautious look at Spike, "Just don't tell her yet… till we know more," he whispered. Spike nodded, "For now I'll play along."

Spike approached Buffy gently, "Well you're awake, You had a nasty fall."

"I did?" Buffy asked, "I don't remember."

"Ah yes luckily we didn't have to take you to the hospital. What do you remember?" Giles asked searching the counter for a pen and paper.

"All I remember is arguing with Spike here. I was going to pick up that stack of books and I suddenly felt warm and that must have been when I fell because beyond that I blacked out. It must have been some fall," she laughed at her own clumsiness.

"Yeah why don't I take Buffy home and I'll come back and help Giles close up," Spike offered.

"Yes I recommend rest and take the next day off just to make sure you're alright," Giles agreed.

"Are you sure?" she asked Giles and then turned to Spike, "And when did you become so nice?"

"I am sure," Giles confirmed.

"I can be nice… when I want to," Spike suggestively winked at her.

"Okay," Buffy sighed and went to pick up her brown jacket from behind the counter.

Giles took the moment to lean towards Spike and whispered, "Take care of her and I'll get working on this here." Spike quickly nodded in agreement. He coughed light, "Buffy let's get you to your room for some proper rest." He held out his hand and Buffy blinked for a second she felt a dizzying sensation like Déjà vu. She saw the men's concern as she quickly yawned brushing it off as nothing so as not to alarm them further, "Guess I am out of it." The two blonds hand in hand headed out of the Magic Box. The bleeched blond tightly held Buffy's hand, but his mind was swimming with questions. He was truly perplexed by the possessions seeming to only target Buffy and himself. He wondered why two dead lovers would aim their post-death affection at them. Why were they marked, he wondered.

"Could Buffy have released these spirits and now they are after me because I was with her?" he asked himself, but internally he shook his head, "she didn't seem to know anything about a spell and I don't think just standing next to her had much to do with it. It was all too personal. She really thought I was her James." He returned his thought to the woman next to him as they still hand in hand reached the campus.

The campus was strangely still in the early evening. "I thought colleges would be fill with… you know more students," Spike noticed. Buffy looked up and to her surprise he was right. The campus was unusually bare.

"I wonder why," Buffy asked. In the distance on the other side of campus near the Recreation Center they could hear a man speaking over a PA, "I want to welcome you to Sunfest 2004." In response the entire student body cheered and hollered with excitement.

Buffy smiled weakly, "That's Sunfest. It's where vendors come and give you lots of swag that you either don't use or throw away."

"I see. You wanna go?" Spike asked hoping a fest of any kind would perk the young blond's spirits.

"Na, Willow said she's volunteering with it so she'll be out way late and I'd really like to get some rest," Buffy sighed torn between her sleepiness and her wish to be able to go to Sunfest. Spike walked Buffy up to her dorm room in complete silence. His mind was far too preoccupied with this possession business to make small talk and Buffy seemed fine with it so he let it go. As she approached her room she wondered if she should invite him in or say her goodbyes at the door. He was so quiet she worried that he was regretting his decision to escort her home and go back to help Giles close up.

She pulled her key out of her jacket pocket and opened the door. Spike walked in first without invitation. He didn't want an awkward pause.

"Um come right in," Buffy said sarcastically as she too her jacket off and set her keys on the desk right next to her.

"You know dorm rooms are so horribly small even the ones at Oxford, but this isn't that bad. I mean you have bed, desk, nice open space, and even a little mini fridge to keep your Coca-a-Colas cold," Spike noticed. He took a few steps forward checking the place out.

"Spike, I am fine. Will you please go so I can change and go to bed," Buffy pleaded.

"Oh so that's all luv. You had a nasty fall which I yet again saved you from, walk you home, and all you can do is push me out the door," Spike shouted at her.

"Alright thank you. Now will you go?"

"Not until you're resting," Spike replied sitting down on her bed smirking at her.

"God! You're like the annoying puppy always looking for attention."

"Say what you like Goldilocks, but I'm not leaving just yet."

"Fine. I'll change," Buffy gave up with a smirk as Spike raised an eyebrow in interest, "in the girl washroom," Buffy finished chuckling lightly to herself. She gathered her pjs and her washroom basket from her little dresser next to her bed. "Stay and don't go through my things," Buffy commanded as she hurried out the door. Spike promised, but unbeknownst to Buffy he had fingers crossed behind his back. He wanted to look around to see if he could find any clues.

Buffy thankfully found the washroom empty. She was glad to have a moment of solitude. She started to brush her teeth and as she gently squeezed her tube of toothpaste thought flooded her mind. She wondered why Spike kept rescuing her from falls, car accidents, and moments of loneliness. It amazed her at how he kept popping up unexpectedly for the past month. She had to admit that she liked Spike and even though they had arguments at almost every turn they never stayed angry.

Remembering that kiss mad her blush, but she shook her head and finished up her teeth. "GAH I HAVE GOT TO GET A GRIP," she thought. After she rinsed and inspected her pearly whites she retrieved her hair brush. As the brush glided effortlessly through her golden mane her mind was completely absorbed again by that kiss. Burned into her memory was the way his hand had held her cheek and the way he had kissed her roughly while grabbing fistfuls of her hair. Remembering that growl sent shivers down her spine.

She inspected her shoulder length shiny mane. "It's flat," she sighed out loud. She wondered as she pulled her face wash out if Spike was rummaging through her stuff while she was blushing herself silly in the washroom. Swiftly Buffy washed her face and changed into her pjs of blue sporty boxers and a gray fitted T-shirt. She gathered her belongings and walked down the hall to her dorm room in anticipation to see what Spike had down to her room. Collecting her thoughts in one last heavy sigh she opened her door to find Spike leering over her dresser drawers rummaging through her top drawer.

"Ahh, that's my panty drawer. You are such a perv," Buffy shouted rushing to close the drawer before Spike saw anymore of her delicates. Spike jumped back hands in the air chuckling, "Not like I haven't seen your… goodies before."

Buffy slammed the drawer shut and huffed, "That is beside the point."

Spike breathed in deep the smell of soap and mint surrounding her. He like how clean she smelled. "She looks down right sexy in those little boxers and tight T-shirt," he thought to himself, "I could almost…"

"Oh is that right," Spike slinked seductively towards her.

"Yes! And what exactly were you doing in my panty drawer?" Buffy glowered at him.

"No reason, just bored," Spike replied leaning so close to her he could feel her warm minty breath. Buffy could feel her blood rush up to her face flushing her cheeks red. Catching her breath she felt light-headed. She momentarily lost her balance she fell forward a bit face first into Spike's strong arms.

"Well I've swept girls off their feet before, but never had them fall into my arms like this," Spike joke cracking a soft seductive smile. He felt that if she stayed in his arms much longer he would layer her down and never let her go.

"Um," Buffy hummed moistening her lips. Spike took a free hand and gently stroked her cheek. He felt a carnal desire start to take him over. Strong primal forces willing him to give in to his attraction and take her. Buffy felt an electric jolt course its way through her limp body. She had disliked him even come close to down right hating him, but now she never wanted him to let her go.

"I should go help Giles," Spike said not really wanting to leave.

"Stay," she softly begged and Spike cupped her face pulling her lips to his. Gently he parted her lips. Feeling she might resist he gently kissed her. As if Buffy could read his thoughts she pulled him in closer confirming her desire, "Stay," She breathed onto his lips.

Spike growled softly realizing just how aroused he felt. He had no intention of leaving now. Spike picked her up not for a moment leaving her lips and gently laid her on her bed. Buffy couldn't think. For so long she had been alone. She didn't want to be alone tonight. She didn't want to think of tomorrow.

Spike rose to take off his signature leather duster. Buffy watched him with sultry in her eyes. He threw it on the floor eager to find her lips once more. He straddled her taking her face in with both hands tightly gripping her hair and kissed her roughly wanting more of her with each passing second. Spike in need of air released her from his manly grip. He set his lips in search of her whole body. He started at the curve of her neck going up to her chin and then enticingly licked the length of her neck.

Buffy gasped softly in surprise and delight. She could feel her own carnal desire shallow her whole and tempted her to give in to Spike completely. Her skin tingled as his lips had found their way to her soft curvy belly. Relishing every tender kiss she closed her eyes in pure enjoyment. Spike wanted to see all of her pulled up and over her head her T-shirt. He properly threw it to the floor. He leaned back to examine the soft curvy creature before him. His eyes followed his hands as they followed her slender torso. He had seen her breasts before, but now this was different. Her supple soft breasts cupped in his hands perfectly. Her nipples perked with anticipation. He leaned in to suckle them. Buffy's face flushed with erotic excitement as she could barely keep her voice down.

"Spike," she huffed sensually, "if you keep doing things like that I won't be able to… keep my voice down."

"Problem?" Spike smirked looking up from her breasts for a moment.

"It's just… these walls… are… so thin."

"Let them hear," Spike kissed her intensely. Buffy's final moral cord was cut as she violently kissed him back. With wild wanton she pulled Spike's shirt off. Her hand swept up Spike's lean chest as she sat up to reach his sultry lips that she couldn't get enough of. He collapsed upon her careful not to crush her. Spike could feel his manhood beckon to be released from his tight jeans. Buffy felt the carnal hardness that she longed for. She reached for his belt.

"Hey," a chipper voice perked up with a loud band of the door, "Oh GOD." Willow saw what she had stumbled upon and swiftly shut her eyes, "Sorry I forgot my Rec. Room keys so I can lock up the vendors extra stuff. I'm leaving," Willow picked up her key on her desk without looking at the half naked blond couple across the room.

"Don't," Spike commanded as he threw a blanket on Buffy, "She needs someone to watch her for a bit," and then turned to Buffy, "I need to get back to Giles." He quickly dressed himself and walked out. Spike didn't want to leave her, but Willow's untimely entrance reminded him that he had a mystery to crack and it was all for her. "God Damn it" Spike cursed loudly as he exited the dorm building, "Rotten bloody timing."

Buffy squirmed uncomfortably on her bed. Willow sat down on her own bed unsure of what to say, "So you and Spike, eh?" she asked.

"Yeah, um no. It's complicated," Buffy stuttered to which Willow nodded. "Listen Will, I have something to confess," Buffy began. She wasn't sure how she could explain her relationship with Spike without talking about her secret. "I'm a witch," she blurted out.

TBC

AN: God that was a lot to type. I am a bit old fashioned. I write my chapters out on paper and then I transfer them to a word document afterwards. So I write a wonderful chapter and then comes the boring part… typing it up. I have had a busy couple of weeks, but surprisingly enough I was able to write this long chapter in about a week. I am trying my best to keep my promise of updating every month and so far so good. I am going to post this sucker and go eat. Hope you enjoyed Spuffy magic. It was my first love scene so be gentle. Thesaurus you are my hero! I didn't think it was that graphic, but I posted the warning just in case. Until next time… hugs!


End file.
